Kogan ABC
by Ieeerr
Summary: A story for every letter of the alphabet. Stories will go from K to M and I hope they are exciting and various. Please read, favorite, alert and review. -Q is Quote, Rated T-
1. A Admitting

**Admitting. -K- **_Written on the 15th of February._

"Logie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Sure," I said. "Let's go to our room."

Kendall nodded and then stood up from the couch. I did the same and followed him up the stairs and into out bedroom, leaving Mama Knight, Katie, James and Carlos confused behind.

They did, in fact, ask us where we were going, and what was going on but Kendall and I didn't answer. I partly didn't answer, because it was clear where we were going: The bedroom, like we said 5 seconds ago, but I didn't answer the 'What is going on?' question, because I flatly didn't know what was going on. Yes, Kendall wanted to talk to me, and he looked rather nervous and scared, but I had no idea what he wanted to talk about.

He opened the door and stepped into our shared bedroom, holding the door open for me. I walked in, smiling at him as I walked past him, silently saying 'thank you for holding the door for me'. I walked to my bed and sat down, I heard him close the door and footsteps could be heard right after. I sat down cross legged and with my back leaning against the wall, looking at Kendall, waiting for him to sit down next to me.

He sat down on the edge of my bed, hands clamped in between his legs, while he looked down shyly. This wasn't like Kendall at all, and it worried me.

"Ken? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kendall said, not looking up.

"Are you sure? You're kind of worrying me."

His head shot up, and he looked at me with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry, I don't wanna worry you."

"It's okay, just tell me what's going on."

"Do you promise that you won't hate me after I tell you this?"

"Hate? I could never hate you. Never. You're my best friend, and nothing will change that."

"I hope so." He mumbled as he looked down at his hand clamped in between his legs again.

"I promise you."

Kendall sighed, which made me sad.

"Take your time. It's okay." I said, raising my hand up to his back, softly running my hand up and down, trying to comfort him.

He sighed again.

"You don't have to tell me." I told him.

"No, no, I want to."

"Are you sure?"

He looked up and nodded. He took a deep breath and then quietly said, "I'm gay."

I was shocked, I didn't expect this at all, but this was definitely not gonna ruin our friendship. He is still the Kendall I knew for all these years. And besides, I wasn't completely sure about my own sexual orientation either. I like girls, I definitely do, but lately I've started to appreciate the beauty of the male's existence too. -Especially when they walk into your shared bedroom, little droplets of water all over their chest, hair wet, and only a towel around their waist. "That's okay."

"Really? You don't hate me?" I saw in his eyes that he was relieved.

"Of course I don't hate you." I smiled. "I'm kind of figuring out my own sexuality too. I know I'm not straight, that's for sure, because I like guys, but I also like girls, so maybe I'm just bisexual."

"Really?" He asked, with hope in his eyes. The hope I could see in his eyes confused me a little bit, but I didn't question it any further.

"Yeah."

He looked back down at his hands and sighed before saying, "There is something else too."

"You can tell me everything."

"I know." He said looking up and into my eyes. "I.. I'm in love with you." It came out as a whisper, but I still could hear it.

I was flattered, and completely speechless. I didn't expect that at all, but thinking back, some things started to make sense.

"I knew it!" Kendall broke me out of my thoughts. I only then realised that I had been staring at him, without saying anything. Which he probably saw as hatred, I probably would've make that same conclusion, but it wasn't the truth in this case, not at all. "You hate me! I knew it. I shouldn't have told you. _God,_ I'm so stupid." He had stood up and walked to the door, and he had already opened the door for an inch or two as well.

"Kendall, stop!" I said loudly, while I jumped up.

Kendall froze in his place. I walked over to him, and took his hand off the door handle, closing the door with my other hand. As the door was closed, I turned him around so we were face to face, and grabbed his other hand, so we were holding hands.

"I like you too, Kendall. I don't know if it's love yet, but at the same time I know it is. I know I love you as a brother, and best friend and I want to love you as a lover, if you want that too. You're the sweetest, the most respectful and amazing person I know, and you're beautiful, gorgeous and adorable." I chuckled at myself. "If I listen to myself now, I sounds like a hopelessly in love teenage girl." I said, making Kendall chuckle as well.

"I'm sorry for not answering immediately after you admitted it to me, but I was just shocked, and I didn't know what to say. But I do now, so Kendall,"

Kendall hummed in response.

"I love you."

He smiled incredibly wide, which made me smile incredibly wide too.

"I love you too." He said.

I carefully leaned in, and he did the same. Our lips met for the first time, and it was just amazing. It was just a soft, careful, quick peck and it ended way too quick for my liking, but it was also the best kiss I had ever had.

"Are we boyfriends now?" He asked cutely.

"If you want to."

Kendall nodded.

"Then I want it too." I smiled.

He leaned in again, and we shared our second kiss.

"Should we go downstairs and tell everyone what's going on?" Kendall asked after the kiss.

"No need!" The door opened, revealing Mama Knight, James, Carlos and even Katie. "We already know." James said.

"Oh wow. Did you guys follow us to eavesdrop?" Kendall asked.

"No, we came upstairs when we heard you yell and freak out." Mama Knight explained.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay." Mrs. Knight said. "We just want you two to know that we're happy for you two."

"It's not like we didn't see this coming." Katie commented.

"What?" Kendall asked shocked.

"Nothing, big brother."

"We're happy if you're happy, guys." Carlos smiled. The others nodded in response.

"Thanks guys." Both Kendall and Logan said, before they all moved towards each other and shared a loving grouphug.

**...**

**So! I decided to start writing a Kogan ABC.**

** As you can see in the beginning of this fic, this is written on the 15th of February, that's the day I decided to start writing a Kogan ABC. I have all the stories for all the letters done up until the U, and I will be posting the stories every other day, unless I can't of course, then it will take a day longer. I hope I will have the stories for the other 5 letters done, once we get there. **

**The stories go from** K** to **M**, and I will mention that in the beginning of the story. **

**I hope you guys will enjoy the 26 stories of my Kogan ABC, I know I enjoyed writing this!  
Please review and let me know what you think! :D**

**-I almost wanted to write 'Logie love' because it's just super cute and **Leviosa0812** is an amazing author and her stories are the best! GO READ! Yeah.. Logie love. *squeal* I love you guys- **


	2. B Blowjob

**Blowjob. -M- **_Written on the 15th of February._

"Stop teasing me!" Logan screamed at his boyfriend.

"Na-ah." Kendall said, as he just continued to tease Logan, by kissing, licking and biting all over Logan's lower tummy and thighs, not once touching Logan's throbbing, erect member, which was screaming for some attention.

Logan's hands moved towards Kendall's head and entwined his fingers with Kendall's hair. He pulled on it roughly before he tried to move Kendall's head towards his cock, but Kendall wasn't giving in.

"Fuck! Kendall, please!" Logan growled out in frustrated as he pulled on Kendall's hair again.

"Alright then." Kendall said as he grabbed the base of Logan's cock. He pointed it towards his mouth, and leaned forward with his mouth open and his tongue out of his mouth. He licked the slit of Logan's cock slowly, making Logan hiss in pleasure. Once Kendall reached the end of his boyfriends cock he put his tongue back in his mouth, and stared at Logan.

"More! More! More!" Logan moaned when Kendall didn't do anything other then just holding Logan's member, and staring past Logan's cock, into Logan's eyes.

"Or else?" Kendall asked teasingly.

"DO IT!" Logan screamed at he pulled on Kendall's hair once more.

Kendall licked the head of Logan's cock painfully slow again. Logan tried to push Kendall's head down, but Kendall moved Logan's cock away from his mouth as his head was pushed down.

"Na-ah."

"Fuck, Kendall! _Please!_"

"You have to beg harder."

"Please, Kendall! Please! Please! Please! Please! _I beg you!_"

"No convinced." Kendall said as he moved Logan's cock towards his mouth, and licked the head once more.

"_Aaaaaaaah!_" Logan literally screamed. "Kendall! I'm gonna go insane!"

"I wanna see you go insane." Kendall said calmly.

"If you haven't noticed.. I'M ALREADY LOOSING MY MIND!"

Kendall chuckled. "Is that so?"

"For fuck's sake, Kendall. I need your mouth around my cock! _NOW!_"

"Hmmmm, let me think." Kendall licked the tip quickly and then said, "Nope, teasing you is too funny."

Logan growled and pulled very hard on Kendall's hair.

"Auwh!" Kendall squeaked out.

"I'm in pain too, okay! I in pain, you in pain!"

"Okay then." Kendall said, before letting go of Logan's cock.

"No! No, _please_. Kendall! _Please_." Logan looked so desperate, which made Kendall feel slightly guilty.

Kendall grabbed the base of Logan's member again, and pointed it towards his mouth. He opened his mouth, and let the lump of flesh glide all the way inside his mouth.

"_Oh fuck yes!_"

Logan, who was still holding onto Kendall's hair, forced Kendall's head farther down, causing Kendall to gag around the head of his cock.

Kendall pulled away, and tried to catch his breath.

"Do it again!" Logan screeched

"I don't enjoy gagging, thank you very much."

"But I enjoy it!"

Kendall pumped his hand up and down a few times, spreading his own saliva over Logan's whole cock.

"Mouth!"

Kendall for once did what Logan wanted. He leaned forward and closed his lips around the head of Logan's cock. He sucked hard, earning a lot very hot moans from Logan. Kendall stopped sucking, and was now using his skilful tongue. His tongue swirled around the tip of his cock, he licked from the base up to the tip and he even let his tongue slide through the slit of Logan's beautiful penis.

"_So good!_"

Kendall smiled around Logan's member, and decided that it was time to stop teasing. He pulled away and swallowed all the superfluous saliva and then took his cock in his mouth again.

He started to bob his head up and down slowly, pumping his hand up and down at the same time.

"Don't stop!" Logan groaned while he pulled on Kendall's hair with both hands.

Kendall kept bobbing his head and hand up and down, going faster and faster, making Logan screamed out louder and louder.

It wasn't long before Logan screamed, "Gonna cum! Kendall! Oh fuck!"

Kendall closed his mouth around the tip of Logan's cock, and sucked hard, practically sucking the sperm out of Logan's cock.

"I'm coming!" Logan yelled, stretching the last word.

Kendall kept sucking, until Logan's hips stopped jolting. He swallowed everything and then licked the head of Logan's member before he crawled towards Logan's lips, kissing and biting certain pieces of skin on Logan's tummy and chest on his way.

He reached Logan's neck, and sucked and bit down hard, wanting to leave a mark. After he was sure he had left a mark, he pulled away and admired the spot. Kendall kissed the love bite, and then ran the tip of his tongue up towards Logan's mouth. He placed his lips on Logan's and gently ran his tongue along Logan's lips asking for entrance, which he of course instantly got. They shared a sweet, slow, love filled kiss, which they both needed after such a teasing-full happening.

Kendall pulled away, and looked deeply into Logan's beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too. And that was the best blowjob _ever_."

**...**

**Annnnnd that was the B!  
I just wanted to make sure that you all know that all the stories I've written for this are just one-shots. There's no storyline that goes through all the 26 stories. Just to make that clear, haha.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed my 'B story'.  
Please review and let me know what you think!  
See you on Monday! :D **


	3. C Crave

**Crave.** **-T-** _Written on the 15th of February._

Tour was amazing. It definitely was, the boys and everyone of the crew would agree with that.

They would play a show at night, have their own little after party with everyone of the crew and band and maybe some close friends and family members after that, they would go to bed late and wake up late, waking up to find the bus driving or maybe even already at the next venue, they would start the day slowly and peacefully, they would have a sound check around three in the afternoon, after that they would probably all hang out, playing immature games or they would explore the city they were in a little bit, then they would go out for dinner or let something deliver at the venue, and then they had to make themselves ready for the show, so the whole thing could start all over again.

It was basically a party that was going on 24/7.

And even though they all really did have the time of their lives, and indeed it was a party 24/7, and they in fact, were all great friends, Kendall and Logan couldn't help but hate one thing about it: The lack of alone time.

Kendall and Logan had started dating before Big Time Rush even existed. They were each other's best friends, lovers, partners and soul mates. Where Kendall was, was Logan. Where Logan was, was Kendall, that's just how it was. And no one knew any better than that, because that's how it has been ever since they knew them.

They never fought, and if they ever did, they would make it up to each other 10 minutes later. They couldn't stay mad at each other, they loved each other way too much for that.

They had lost their virginity to each other, and they regularly had sex. They both needed to feel physically connected with the one they love. It was something they needed and loved, but it was not like their relationship was all about the sex, not at all. For them it wasn't just sex, it wasn't fucking, it was love making, showing your partner for life how much you care for, and love them.

For Kendall and Logan, tour was paradise, yet hell, because tour meant no love making.

They could survive, of course they could. After all they still cuddled and kissed in bed at night, but sometimes the lack of sexual contact could be difficult.

The first week of the tour was easy, they sometimes went longer than a week without sex, when they were not on tour, but the closer they got to the end of tour, the more difficult it got. They would sometimes sneak around, but someone always interrupted when they would be laying on top of each other in one of their bunks, humping and kissing like crazy. Or someone would see them sneak away into a bathroom, or behind a wall or building and call them back or make a comment or something like that, that would totally kill the mood for the two lovebirds. They didn't know whether they did it on purpose or not, but it always totally killed the mood, and caused the two to be moody for the rest of the day.

Once or twice, maybe three times, they had managed to get it as far as giving the other one a blowjob, one agreement on that being, that the person who receives the blowjob _had_ to keep quiet. They always agreed on that, but they were never able to keep quiet. The other guys would here a moan, or a sexual sigh, causing them the shout something while knocking on the wall of the bus harshly, to completely mock the two lovers. After that happened Kendall and Logan were too scared and mad, maybe even too sad to continue, so the receiver of the blowjob would go to the toilet and finish the job himself.

The lack of alone time for Kendall and Logan was a huge reason for the week off after the tour.

Kendall and Logan could make up for the few months without sex in that week, and the other guys wouldn't have to hear them getting it on and they wouldn't, in no way, be able to keep them from doing so.

The crave for each other would be so strong at the end of the tour, that the two or three days after tour, would just consist of laying in one of their beds together all day, without clothes on, just cuddling and kissing, and making love multiple times a day.

**...**

**That was the C.**

**It's super short, and I'm sorry for that. I hope you still enjoyed it though.  
The D will also be kinda short, but the D is one of my favorites. The E will be a lot longer.  
**

**Please review and let me know what you think!  
See you guys on Wednesday! :D **


	4. D Dimple

**Dimple. -M- **_Written on the 15th and 16th of February._

Kendall and Logan were laying in their shared bed, face to face, softly touching each other's faces and hair while looking each other straight in the eyes.

Logan smiled, causing those adorable dimples to appear in his cheeks.

"I love your dimples." Kendall said, tracing his fingers around the dimple in Logan's right cheek.

"I love yours too." Logan said. "But I can't see them right now." He added with a pout.

Kendall smiled, showing his gorgeous dimples.

"Yay! There they are!" Logan said enthusiastically. He ran the tip of his index finger over the dimple in Kendall's right cheek, looking at it as he did so. He spotted the little mole on Kendall's cheek and added, "I love that little mole you have just behind it too.", while he touched the little dark dot on Kendall's cheek.

"Thank you." Kendall smiled.

Neither of them spoke for a while. They just laid there, enjoying the other's company and touches.

"You know," Logan started. "If I could make love to your dimples, I would."

Kendall chuckled. "That's weird."

"But still." Logan quickly leaned towards Kendall's face and growled while he bit down in Kendall's cheek. Kendall chuckled at first, but when Logan started to suck on his cheek softly, he closed his eyes and let out soft moans and sighs.

"You like?" Logan asked against Kendall's cheek, after he heard Kendall's moans.

"Mm-hmm." Kendall hummed.

"Good."

Logan then pulled away from Kendall's face and rolled Kendall on his back, laying down on top of him right away. He instantly started to push his hips forward, causing both of their jean-covered, growing erections to move together, giving the both of them a lot of pleasure. Logan planted a quick, loving peck on Kendall's lips, before he sucked down on Kendall's cheek again, circling his tongue around the dimple while he had himself sucked down on the flesh.

"Fuck yes." Kendall sighed, thrusting his hips into Logan's while raising his hands, to entwine his fingers with Logan's short, dark hair, causing the smaller male to moan against Kendall's skin.

Logan alternated between biting, licking and sucking on Kendall's cheek, but he never stopped moving his hips, and neither did Kendall. It wasn't long before both boys were moaning loudly, nearing their orgasms.

"Oh god. I'm so close!" Kendall sighed, thrusting his hips up roughly while Logan pushed his hips down, causing their erection to press against one another with extra force, making Logan moan and Kendall scream, "Don't stop!"

Logan didn't stop, in fact, he did the exact opposite. He quickened the pace of his hips pushing into Kendall's at the same time as he moved his mouth to Kendall's other cheek, giving it the same treatment as he gave the right one.

Kendall moved his hands from Logan's head, over his shirt-covered back, onto Logan's jeans-covered ass, squeezing his buttocks forcefully, while pushing them down into his own hips.

"Ahh, fuck yes, Logie."

"You like it, huh?" Logan asked, pulling his mouth away from Kendall's cheek for a second.

"Yes." Kendall sighed.

Logan quickly moved his mouth back to Kendall's cheek and started to lick, suck and bite again. Kendall at the same time pushed both of his hands inside Logan's jeans and underwear and started to massage Logan's buttocks roughly, making him moan against Kendall's skin.

With on particular thrust and suck from Logan, Kendall felt the familiar tingle in his lower stomach and screamed out. "Logan! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Logan whispered against Kendall's cheek, before sucking down harshly, and pushing his hips into Kendall's slowly, but forcefully.

"_Fuck ye─_" Kendall was cut off by Logan, who had moved his mouth from Kendall's cheek to his mouth, kissing him roughly and deeply while they both went over the edge, releasing all their sperm into their boxers.

They kissed and moved their hips against one another until their orgasms had ebbed away.

"I never thought you sucking on my cheek would be so hot." Kendall said breathlessly, after they had pulled away from the kiss. "I just hope there won't be huge ass ugly bruises on my face tomorrow." He added.

Logan chuckled. "We'll just say I accidentally hit you in the face with my huge dick."

Kendall snorted. "I think I'd rather tell them what really happened then, thank you very much."

Logan leaned forward and placed his lips on Kendall's, giving him a soft, loving kiss.

"I love you." Logan whispered against Kendall's lips.

"And I love you."

They laid in each other's embrace for a while, without saying anything, just looking at each other. Logan stared at Kendall's cheeks and had to keep himself from bursting out in laughter as he saw the two big red spots on the skin, bruises already forming.

Logan moved his eyes back to Kendall's when Kendall suddenly whispered, "My cheeks are tingling."

"Did it feel nice?" Logan asked curiously.

"Yeah. It was so hot."

"Sucking on your cheek was actually really hot too." Logan said, making Kendall smile. "So... you need to suck on my dimples next time."

Kendall leaned forward, pecking Logan's lips gently while smiling and saying, "Deal."

**...**

**That was the D.**  
**Sorry, it's really short, but I really really love it. This is actually one of my favorites.  
I hope you guys enjoyed this one as well.**

**The E is a lot longer, and it's actually one of my personal favorites too.  
I'll post it on Friday, see you guys then! :D**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	5. E Escort Boy

**Escort Boy. -M-** _Written on the 16th of February. _

"Hey, I've booked a room for tonight."

The receptionist looked up at me and smiled. "What's your name, sir?"

"Kasper Schneider." .._No one had to know my real name is Kendall Schmidt, right?_

She checked the list and then handed me the key. "Room 432 is yours. Have a great night."

"Thanks." I smiled. I grabbed the key and started to make my way to the room.

I knew she wished me a great night, because she actually knew why I was here, and that's part of the reason why I don't use my real name too. I had never told her of course, but why else would you book a room for only one night, not even bothering to bring a suitcase with you to make it slightly look like you're there for something else? Even a little kid would figure this out. But I really didn't care. I haven't had a good fuck in a while, and I just need it so bad right now.

I was so glad when everyone who would normally unintentionally keep me from having a night like this, was busy tonight: James and Carlos were on a date. _Together_. Logan had to work. Dustin had to play a concert with one of the other bands he's in. My parents were in Hawaii, having a romantic weekend together. And my brothers were on a date with their girlfriends. Which left me alone and happy, because it actually meant I could go crazy again. _Finally_.

I opened the hotel room, and walked in, closing the door behind me. I walked over to the bed, placed the key on the bedside table and kicked my shoes off, before letting myself fall onto the bed.

I just laid there for a while, staring up at the sealing, thinking about what I was gonna do to the boy I'm about to 'order', and what I'd let him do to me.

I reached into my pocket and retrieved my phone. I sat up with a big sigh, and started to type the number, which was gonna lead me to sex with -hopefully- an amazing guy, on my phone. I pressed the green phone on my phone screen and raised my phone to me ear. After 2 'beep''s someone picked up.

"_Horny Resort Escort, how can I help you?"_

"Hi, I wanted to order an escort for tonight."

"_Then you've come to the right place, my man. So, what do you want? Man or Woman?"_

"Man."

"_Ahhhaa," _The man on the phone said._ "Great choice. So, what kind of man do you want? We have black men, white man, big men, small men, long men, thick men, fat men, skinny men, hairy men, men who bottom, men who top, men with kinks. We have everything, so tell me that you want, and I'll find the right guy for you."_

"Uhmm, I don't really have any preferences. Just send me the one who can be here the quickest."

"_Alright. Your wish is my command. I just need your address now."_

"I'm at 'Hotel Bien Dormir'," I said with the best French accent I could. "Room 432."

"'_Hotel Bien Dormir' room 432. Got it. Expect your toy for the night within half an hour. Have an awesome night."_

"Thanks, you too." And then I ended the phone call. I fell back onto the bed and thought about ways to kill those 30 minutes. I could always wank, right? But then I wouldn't have much left for the escort. Ah well, there's nothing wrong with getting myself in the mood.

I moved my hand down my chest, towards my crotch and started to rub my still soft cock through the fabric of my jeans and underwear.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes as I started to fantasize about what was gonna happen tonight.

My eyes shot open when I heard a few knocks on the door. I pulled my hand off my now half hard cock, and grabbed my phone to look at the time. I raised my eyebrows when I saw it was 20 minutes later.

The person at the door knock again.

"On my way!" I yelled at my escort, throwing my phone onto the bedside table before making way to the door.

I looked at myself in the mirror, which was hanging in the hallway, and fixed my hair. I took a deep breath before I lifted my hand to the door handle.

I opened the door, and swung it open, to reveal someone I didn't expect _at all. _And, seeing the boy's wide eyes and shocked face, he didn't either.

"Logan?"

"Kendall?"

"What are you doing here?" We asked at the same time.

"Uuuh, can I come in?" Logan asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, of course. But I want an explanation."

Logan huffed. "Me too."

I pushed the door open and stepped aside, giving Logan room to walk in. He immediately walked over to the bed, and sat down. I closed the door and walked over to the bed as well, sitting down next to my best friend, who I _absolutely_ did not expect here.

"So, explain." I said, after a few minutes filled with silence.

"What do I need to explain?"

"Explain to me why you're here when I ordered an escort."

"Well, you first explain me why you even wanted an escort."

"Because I'm horny and want a good fuck."

"_Oookay._"

"Now, why are you an escort?"

"Because I need money. And well.. yeah.. I, uhh, I like sex." He looked down when he said the last three words.

"No need to be embarrassed about that, Logie. It's natural. And if it makes you feel better: I like it too."

Logan smiled at me and I smiled back, but neither of said anything for a few seconds. But Logan broke the silence when he said, "So, what do we do now?"

"Well," I stretched that word. "I know for a fact that I'm horny, and I need a good, amazing fuck. And since it's your job, and since you're here... We might as well.. do it ..right?"

"You sure? Isn't that gonna make things awkward or anything like that?" Logan asked.

"Nah, I don't see why things would get awkward. We're already pretty close, and people think we're fucking and-slash-or dating anyway, so ..why not?"

"Yeah, you're right. Let's do it."

"Sooo.." Logan said, when neither of us moved. "How do we ..start?"

"We can start by undressing ourselves. Unless you wanna do some hot undressing scene or something." I said.

"Nah, let's just undress quickly."

I nodded and stood up. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled my shirt over my head. In the meantime, Logan had stood up too, and I was now watching at Logan while he was pulling his shirt off as well.

I waited until he had threw his shirt away, so that we would start undoing our pants at the same time. He moved his hands towards his belt, and I did the same, while looking into his eyes. A few seconds later both of our jeans had joined our shirt on the ground, and neither of us had broken the eye contact.

"Are you nervous?" Logan asked.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

I smiled. "I'm not really nervous. I'm actually looking forward to it."

"Let's hurry up then."

We both quickly pulled off our underwear and then stared at each other's dicks for a while.

"I love your cock." I said eventually.

"I like yours too." Logan said. "Turn around."

I turned around and showed Logan my bum.

"Mmmm, gorgeous ass." He said, hitting my left buttock once. "I can't wait to be in there."

"Wow!" I said. I turned around quickly and pointed my finger towards him. "I am not, bottoming."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"You definitely are!"

"No way, Logan. No way."

"Please?"

"Why please?"

"I just wanna be inside you."

I thought for a second or two. "Alright then."

Logan laughed. "No more joking around now. I'm impatient."

"So we're not gonna kiss, and stuff like that, first?"

"No, I need it right now." He stepped forward and pushed two of his fingers inside my mouth, while he wrapped his other arm around my waist. I got what he wanted me to do to his fingers, so I started to swirl my tongue around then, lubricating them up a bit.

He pulled them out when he thought they were wet enough and pushed my onto the bed.

"On your back."

I did as he asked, and laid down on my back.

"Legs in the air."

I once again did what he asked, and lifted my legs up high in the air.

He crawled onto the bed, and in between my legs. I instantly lowered my legs again, and let them rest on his body, since that was much more comfortable then holding my legs up the whole time. He spread my buttocks and I could immediately feel his fingers at my entrance. Without doing or saying anything else, he pushed his two fingers inside.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

When his two fingers were fully inside me, he stopped and let met get used to it.

I searched for eye contact, and smiled once I got it. "You can move."

He smiled at me, because moving his gaze towards my ass and his two fingers. He focused on fingering me, and it was actually the best feeling ever. I don't know what it was about Logan. Maybe it were his fingers, or maybe just the fact that he's Logan, but being fingered by Logan felt so much better than being fingered by anyone else.

"Logie, give me your cock."

He pulled his fingers out and sat up, causing my legs to fall on the bed. He spit in his hand and smiled at me while he spread the saliva over his cock.

I lifted my legs up again, once I saw he was ready, and waited for him to push his cock inside me. He placed one of his hands next to my upper body, while looking down, and grabbed his cock with the other hand, positioning it at my opening. He pushed the head in, before moving his other hand on the other side of my body. I clamped my legs around his body again, when I felt him shoving his length inside me.

He was still looking at his cock, and my ass, once he was fully inside me, and I didn't like it. I raised my hands towards his head, grabbed it, and forced him to look me in the eyes.

"I wanna look at you." I whispered.

He smiled and leaned down, giving me a quick peck.

"Fuck me hard." I whispered against his lips.

Logan did what I asked and started to move his hips, beginning slowly, but he quickened his pace quickly, hitting my prostate every time he thrust his cock fully inside me.

"Shit! Logan! _Aaaah,_ this is amazing!"

"I know." He said cockily.

I pulled his head down again, and pushed my lips against his. He pushed his tongue past my lips, and started to poke, push and play with my tongue. I rolled my eyes back when he had sucked my tongue into his mouth, and was now roughly sucking on my tongue.

"So good!" I said with him still sucking on my tongue.

He let go of my tongue, and bit down on my neck. I closed my eyes, only to quickly open them when I felt him run his fingers down my chest, towards my cock, while he was still biting and sucking on my neck. He arrived at my cock and immediately closed his hand around it, pumping up and down roughly and in a quick pace.

"Yes! Harder!"

He quickened the pace of both his hand and hips, and within seconds, I was moaning and screaming breathlessly, close to my release.

"Ah Ken, you're so hot." He said, after releasing the flesh of my neck.

"You are too!" I said rather loudly.

He was thrusting his cock in and out of me roughly and deeply, pushing against my prostrate every time, and it became too much for me. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me baby."

"_Logan!_" I moaned, stretching his name until all my sperm had shot out of my cock.

"Fuck, Kendall. You're making me cum too." Logan moaned loudly.

"Do it." I whispered.

I heard him growl, and felt his sperm shoot out of his cock and into my ass, at the same time.

"That was so hot." Logan sighed as he collapsed on top of me.

"It definitely was." I smiled.

He pulled his cock out of my ass, and laid down next to me. He laid his head down on my chest and wrapped his arms around my waist. I swung my arm around his back and cutely ran my fingers through his hair.

"Logan?" I asked after 5 minutes or so filled with silence and us, trying to calm down and get our breath under control again.

"Hmmm?" He hummed, not lifting his head off my chest.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Hm?" This 'hum' was shorter than the other one.

"Can you please promise me to quit this job? You're so much more worth than just a quick fuck."

Logan's head shot up and he looked at me. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I promise you I'll quit." Logan said, making me smile in return. "But," Logan continued. "You have to promise me to stop fucking random escorts in random hotel rooms too."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and you're much more worth than that too."

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"I love you too."

We leaned towards each other at the same time, looking each other in the eyes, which were coming closer and closer. Our lips met, and our eyes closed, both completely melting into the kiss. Logan ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for access to my mouth, which he instantly got. I opened my mouth, and pushed my tongue forward to meet his. I gently swirled my tongue around his, while he did the same.

We pulled back when we needed air, and smiled while we looked each other in the eyes.

"I guess the whole escort thing isn't even necessary anymore." He smiled.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Well, we have each other now when we are horny."

I chuckled. "True. You were better than any of the other guys I've had anyway."

Logan laughed. "You were better than any of the clients I've had too. Much better" He leaned forward and pecked my lips. "And much more gorgeous and amazing, you're just plain perfect." He whispered against my lips, making me smile.

"I love you, Logie-Bear."

"And I love you. Always have, always will."

**...**

**Annnnnnd that was the E!**

**I really really like this one, so I hope you guys do too. **

**I just wanna say.. I made up that hotel. It actually means 'Hotel Sleep Well' I thought it was cute, and French is just fucking hot, hehehe. Oh, and also 'Horny Resort Escort' I dunno where I got that from, but I think that's funny too. So yeah.. That's it, I guess!**

**Oh wait, you wanna know what I'm gonna do tomorrow? Probably not.. buttttttt... I'M GONNA MEET ANNA!  
Oh my goddddd! I'm so nervous yet excited, I cannot believe I'm gonna meet her. It's craZy! Ohyeah, and I'm also seeing (Hopefully meeting) John and Edward aka JEDWARD. EEEEEEEEEP! So awesome.  
I can't wait, tomorrow's gonna be aaaaamazing.**

**Anyway... See you on Sunday!****  
Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. F Flirting

**Flirting. -T-** _Written on the 16th and 18th of February._

Logan was standing 3 feet away from Kendall at the bar, sipping from his drink. He was looking at Kendall, who was hanging against the bar while also sipping from his cup filled with whatever it was. Logan waited for Kendall to look back, smiling flirtingly when Kendall finally made eye contact, causing Kendall to frown, and raise one of his eyebrows.

Logan sneaked closer to Kendall while licking his lips, having eye contact the whole time.

"Hey, how you doin'?" Logan said with a flirty smile.

"Are you flirting with me?" Kendall asked as he frowned once again.

"I lost my phone number, can I have yours?"

"You already have my number, smart ass." Kendall said through a chuckle.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Logan?" Kendall asked confused.

"Your eyes are blue like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea."

"_Oh my god,_ that one's horrible. And my eyes are _green_, Logan."

"Do you have a map, because I keep getting lost in your eyes."

"If you did, you would've known my eyes are green."

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together."

"Okay Logan, you can stop now." Kendall said, getting a little annoyed at his best friend's behaviour.

"Kissing is a language of love, so how about a conversation?"

"Are you saying ..that ..you wanna ..kiss me?"

"Do it." Logan whispered, getting only an inch away from Kendall's face.

"Are you drunk?"

"No. Now kiss me." Logan looked from Kendall's eyes to his lips, and licked his own. He wanted to smash his lips against Kendall's so bad.

"You're drunk." Kendall said. Logan looked back at Kendall's eyes, just as Kendall said, "Let's go home."

"I don't wanna go home. And I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you."

"God!" Kendall squeaked, while he stepped back. "You're definitely drunk! And I don't care that you don't wanna go home, we're going now, and you're gonna sleep until all the alcohol is out of your body."

"Kendall, I am not drunk."

"You are! You've been drinking like crazy!" Kendall said, pointing towards the cup Logan was holding.

"This is cola."

"No it's not! It's vodka! I know it, okay."

"Smell and taste then." Logan said, stretching his arm so that his cup was right in Kendall's face.

Kendall sighed before he took the cup and smelled the liquid before taking a small sip.

"Hmmm, this indeed is cola, but I know you haven't been drinking this the whole night." Kendall said while giving Logan his cup back.

"Ask the bartender."

"No, I'm not that immature. I know you're drunk, because you wouldn't flirt with me if you weren't."

"Why not?"

"Because!" Kendall squeaked.

"That's a stupid reason."

"I don't care!"

The two stared at each other. Kendall had a frustrated and almost angry stare, while Logan's was much softer, and sad in a way.

"Can you pull that heart-shaped arrow out of my butt? Some damn little kid with wings shot me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you have a First Aid Kit?" Logan said, instead of answering Kendall's question.

"What? Why? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, I hurt my knees when I fell for you."

"I don─ Wait, what?"

"I hurt my knees when I fell for you."

"You.. fell ..for me?" Kendall asked slowly.

Logan just nodded, while he looked Kendall straight in the eyes.

Kendall sighed and then said, "If you're gonna flirt with me and say things like that every time we're going to a club, then I'm never ever going to a club with you again. It's fine that you're drunk, but─"

"I'M NOT FUCKING DRUNK! I'm in love with you, okay. That's what I'm trying to say. God. I never thought you were so stupid. I should've kept my mouth shut. I just thought you would understand it, I thought you would at least kind of turn me down on a nice way. Not on the asshole-y way you just did. Thanks, Kendall. Thanks a lot." Logan disappointedly put his still half full cup on the bar and started to walk away.

Kendall was staring, at nothing in particular, trying to take everything in. "He's in love with me." Kendall whispered to himself. "He fucking loves me too." He said a little louder.

He landed back on Planet Earth and looked around, trying to find Logan. He couldn't find him at first, but then he saw his back, which was moving closer to the door.

Kendall threw his own cup away. "Logan!" He yelled while he ran away, towards the door, pushing people out of the way, not even bothering to say 'sorry'.

He saw Logan move out of the door, just when he was in the middle of all the people in the club, but Kendall didn't give up. He ran a little harder, and within 10 second he arrived at the door, opening it and stepping out onto the street.

"Logan?" Kendall yelled, while looking to the left.

"LOG─ oh." He had looked to the right, and there he was: A few feet away, sitting on the ground, lower back against the wall, hands captured in between his knees and face, shaking because of the sobs he let out.

"Oh fuck, Logie." Kendall walked over to him and knelt down next to him. He started to rub his back and said, "I'm so sorry."

"No you're not." Logan sobbed, shaking his back, trying to get Kendall's hand off. Kendall didn't let that happen though, he just continued with running his hand up and down.

"Please, Logan. I'm so sorry."

"Just go away."

"No, let me explain this."

"What's there to explain?"

"Just listen, promise me to listen."

"Just say it already."

"Okay. I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't know you actually had feelings for me, I just thought you were drunk and messing with me. You, the love of my life," Logan had looked up at those last six words. "..couldn't possibly be flirting with me. It was just all too good to be true, that's why I acted like the way I did. I love you so much, Logie." Tears were wetting Kendall's eyes by now. "Please don't be mad. I'm so sorry."

"I'm the love of your life?" Logan asked softly and wonderstruck.

"Yes, you are. I've loved you ever since I know you. I love you so much. You're my everything. Please don't be mad."

They looked at each other. Kendall's eyes were teary, while Logan was smiling sweetly.

"When I look into your eyes, it is like a gateway into the world of which I want to be a part."

That made Kendall smile anf whisper, "You're already a part of it."

"But not in the way I want to." Logan said sadly.

Kendall sighed and looked down, thinking hard.

"Hey," Kendall said after a while. "You know.. you look an awful lot like my next boyfriend."

Logan chuckled. "Really?"

"Is that a 'really' as in 'Did you really do that' or a 'really' as in 'Do I really look like your next boyfriend?" Kendall said while laughing.

"I guess ..both."

"Okay. Yes, I really did that, and yes, you really look like my next boyfriend."

Logan smiled, before saying, "Hmm, he must be hot then."

"He is. And he's gorgeous, and sweet, and lovely, and smart, and perfect, and.. and.. he's sitting in front of me."

"Just like _my_ next boyfriend then."

They both burst out in laughter.

"Serious though," Kendall said when he had stopped laughing, causing Kendall to stop laughing too. "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

Kendall stood up and pulled Logan with him. Kendall instantly pulled Logan into a hug.

"I love you, Kendall."

"I love you too, Logie."

Kendall gently pushed Logan against the wall, and placed both of his hands next to his head, while Logan wrapped both of his hands around Kendall's waist. They looked each other in the eyes, while Kendall leaned in. They both licked their lips, before their lips met. Kendall pulled away after a few seconds, only to be pulled back by Logan.

Their lips were attached and so were their tongues. They kissed their brand new boyfriend for a while, before they pulled away, to catch some air.

They looked at each other with a big smile on their faces.

"Am I dead?" Logan asked. He didn't wait for Kendall's respond and said, "Because I think this must be heaven."

Kendall chuckled, which made Logan chuckle too. "Cheesy bastard."

**...**

**Tadaaaa, there's the F.  
Sorry for taking so long. I just didn't feel like updating, because everything was/is kind of 'Jedward, Jedward, Jedward!' this week. I haven't written OR read any Kogan fics all week, which is freaking scary. Plus I'm kind of disappointed**** in the reviews I got for the E. Like, I really really liked it, and I only got 4 review, but yeah.. I can't do anything about that, can I? **

**So anyway.. Here's the F.**

**Can I also just say... IT BEEN EXACTLY A WEEK SINCE I WAS WITH THE TWINS! Lol. For those of you who are interested... Meeting Anna was a-ma-zing. She's the most amazing person in the world, and we cried so hard when we met. :') I love her so much. If you're interested in the photos, (probably not, but still...) check out facebook, twitter or tumblr! :D**

**Anyways.. I hope you enjoyed this story.  
Please review and let me know what you think! :D**


	7. G Gay and Groupie

**Gay. -K- **_Written on the 17th of February._

"Ken? Is my gay showing too much right now?"

Kendall looked up and saw Logan standing in the doorway. He was wearing a tight, light pink, t-shirt with a deep V-neck, a small black-coloured scarf, very tight black skinny jeans, which were too low placed on his hips, or his shirt was to small, because a little piece on his tummy was exposed, and his shoes rainbow-coloured slip on's. His hips were tilted and his hand was placed on his right hip.

Kendall looked Logan up and down while chuckling and then said, "No, babe. Not at all."

**Groupie. -T- **_Written on the 18th __of February. _

I was singing on stage while looking out for my favourite groupie. He had promised to be here, and I would invite him backstage afterwards so we could have some fun, but I hadn't seen him yet. Normally he would stand in the middle at the front, singing along to all my songs, but he wasn't there today.

I had already sung 4 songs, and I still hadn't seen him, and it actually made me sad, because I was looking forward to seeing him, especially afterwards.

The intro of the 5th song of tonight started, and then all of the sudden, while I looked all the way to the right, I saw him. I couldn't see my own face, but I'm sure it lighted up. I smiled and winked at him, which caused me to miss the first line of the song.

I looked at my favourite groupie, Logan, almost the whole time. A lot of my songs were about love, and I wanted him to know that I love him, because I actually do.

He was a fan, a groupie of mine, and that's all we were. I would consider him my friend, and I wanted him to be my boyfriend, but I didn't know how he thought about that, because we never talked about it. I know that when I was a fan of someone, when I was younger, I wanted to be with them really bad, but I don't know if Logan felt that way too.

I knew quite a lot about Logan, and he knew some things about me too. Of course he did, he was one of my fans, but he actually knew things I never told anybody.

I don't know how things got like how they are right now. I guess Logan just showed up at a lot of my concerts, signings and just waited a lot at stage door's, causing me to get to know him a little bit.

This one time I was at the after party of one of my concert's, and he was there too. He had walked over to me, and we started to talk. I actually had a great time, he was sweet and had a brilliant sense of humour. After a while I offered him a drink, taking one myself too. We both took a beer, and another one, and another one, and another one, and another one, and eventually we were both tipsy and ended up kissing.

I took him to my tour bus, and there we actually had sex.

We cuddled after the sex, but after a while he said it was time for him to go. I didn't want him to go, but he said he had to. He told me he would be at the concert the next night too, so I offered him to just stay with me, but he said he couldn't do that, because his parents expected him home.

I was sad, but at the same time I wasn't because I would see him the next day anyway. I had kissed him goodbye one more time, and then he walked away.

The next night we had hooked up too, and a few more times after that.

We wouldn't only have sex, we would have deep conversations too.

He told me that he was gay, and that his parents hadn't taken that too well, but they tried, and Logan appreciated that they at least tried.

I found out that he was one year older than me, and had a little sister, and he sold cars when he wasn't stalking me, that were his own words.

Logan was the first person to know I was gay. I dared to tell him because he had told me he was gay too, so he wouldn't judge me because of it. We talked about it every now and then, and he told me I should do whatever feels right, whenever that is telling the world or not. He also told me that he would be there for me no matter what I choose, which I found very cute. We got along great, and we talked on twitter every now and we even exchanged phone number this one time, but neither of us dared to text or call the other one.

The last time I had had sex with him was almost a month ago. He told me that he wouldn't be at much concerts this month because his mother had had this car accident and it wasn't looking good, at all. She was awake, and she could talk, but her heart was slowly stopping. Logan was in the hospital almost all the time, because he knew she would never recover again, and he wanted to make the best of the last few days, which I understood.

But today he would be here and I was glad he was -and not just because the sex is so amazing-.

I just sung the final encore of the concert, and was now thanking everyone for coming.

"You were all fantastic! I love you guys," I did a love heart with my hands, showing it to everyone. Once I was at the right side, where Logan was standing, I looked straight at him, then pointed my finger right at him. "I'll see you guys soon!"

I waved around, and then ran backstage.

I don't know how I was gonna get Logan backstage, but I'm sure he would get there one way or another.

10 minutes or so after the concert, I sneakily walked back to the stage, stopping when I would actually be on the stage. I was on the left side of the stage, so I could see the spot on the right where Logan had been standing, clearly.

I saw him still standing there, talking to another fan, I guess. There were only a handful of people still in there, now I only had to try and get his attention.

I tried to whistle on my fingers. I did it a few times, and I'm sure he heard it, but he never understood that I was trying to get his attention.

I decided to try it one more time before trying to figure out something else.

I whistled hard. He heard it, looked around, and then looked straight at me. He smiled. I smiled back at him and waved at him to come towards the side of the stage I was at, he got what I meant, so he said goodbye to whoever he was talking to and then walked towards me.

I walked on the stage and towards the edge. Some of the people noticed me, and started to scream, some even started to run towards the stage.

"Hurry!"

Logan quickly ran the last bit to the stage, and then jumped up. I grabbed his hands and helped him up farter. Just before the screaming girls reached us, we disappeared backstage.

I dragged him through the building, gathered my things in the dressing room, and then made my way with him, towards my tour bus.

I dropped my things, and sat down in the lounge, Logan taking a seat next to me.

"How's your mom?" I asked after a while of comfortable silence.

"She actually died yesterday."

"What? I'm so sorry!" I was shocked, because I didn't know it would happen this soon. I pulled him into a hug and kissed his head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Well, it's sad of course. But I knew it was coming. I had the change to say goodbye, so it's good. Of course I'm sad, but it's okay."

"I'm here for you."

He pulled away from the hug and looked at me. "Thank you." I saw a little smile on his face.

"Any time."

"So," he said after a few seconds. "How have you been?"

"Oh," I sighed. "You know, screaming girls here, screaming girl there, a concert every night. I have been busy. I missed you standing at the front in the middle, singing along to every song, and I missed our conversations, and I just missed _you_."

"You did?"

"Yeah." I said, looking down.

"I missed you too."

I looked up and smiled. I saw him leaning in for a kiss, so I leaned in too. Our lips met in a soft, sweet kiss, and our eyes closed, it was perfect. He pushed his tongue against my lips, so I opened my mouth, and met his tongue with mine.

We kissed for a while, but then pulled away.

"We need to talk." I said.

"About what?" He asked confused.

"This." I moved my finger between us. "Us."

"Do you wanna stop?" He asked. I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"No! No, definitely not. I just want you to be something else."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that now you're just a fan-slash-groupie, and I don't like that. I want you to be my friend, or maybe even boyfriend."

"You really want that?" He asked shocked.

"Mm-hmm."

"I want that too."

I smiled widely. "Does that mean we're together now?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Yay!" I cheered.

We leaned in and kissed again. "Hm." I hummed into the kiss, before pulling away. "I just wanna say that I love you. I've loved you ever since that first time. I want you to know that you're special to me, and I wanna share my life with you. Even though I don't know if I wanna do that to you, since my life is very hectic, and there are screaming girls everywhere."

Logan laughed. "That's fine. I wanna share my life with you too, hectic or not. I love you so much. And I'm the happiest person on earth right now, even thought that's kinda weird, since my mom just past away, but you just make everything better."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He said, but started to talk again after a short pause. "You know, I've always hoped I was more than just a random fuck, and I even told my mom about it. I know it's weird to talk about with you mother, and she didn't even believe me when I said it, because she knew how much of a fan of yours I was. She liked you a lot by the way, and she asked me if I could say thank you for her because you made-slash-make me happy, so out of my mother's name: Thank you."

"No problem at all."

Logan smiled, before he continued, "But as I was saying, I told her about our affaire, but she didn't believe me at first, I told her it really was real and eventually she believed me. I told her that I hoped we would get together. You know what she said?"

I just shook my head.

"She said that she promised me that we'd get together."

"That's amazing."

"You know what more amazing?"

I shook my head once again."

"This was the last conversation I had with her, yesterday, before her heart stopped completely. And I'm convinced that she's looking over me right now."

"That's actually beautiful."

"Yes, it is."

"You're amazing, and special, and you were never ever a random fuck, as long as you know that, everything's fine."

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me." I pulled him into a hug after I said that, and he hugged me back.

"I love you, Kendall." He whispered into my ear.

I whispered back, "I love you too, always and forever."

**...**

**Alright then. Here's the G! Or.. Here are the G's. I have written two of them, because 'Gay' is just too short. So yeah.. I have 3 H's too, but those are all super short. Sooooo...**

**Okay.. The accident/heart stopping thing doesn't make any sense I guess. But that's the only way I thought it would work, lol.**

**Oh, also, I don't think I ever mentioned it apart from the second last sentense, but the I in Groupie is Kendall. :P**

**Please review and let me know what you think! :D**


	8. H Hard On and Heterosexual and Happy

**Hard-on. -T-** _Written on the 19th of February._

"Hey logie."

"Hmm?"

"What's that in your pants?"

"What?" Logan asked confused while looking down.

"This." Kendall said, cupping Logan's hard-on through his pants.

"_Ahhhh._" Logan moaned.

"What caused this?" Kendall asked, squeezing softly.

Logan bit his lip before he looked up at Kendall and whispered, "You."

"Awh, really?"

Logan nodded before saying, "That's just what you do to me."

Kendall smiled. The two then fell silent. They just looked into each others eyes, Kendall softly caressing Logan's erection, while Logan sighed and bit his lip every now and then.

"We match."

"Huh?" Logan frowned in confusion.

Kendall didn't say anything, instead he grabbed Logan's hand and placed it on his own hard-on.

Logan chuckled as he felt Kendall's erection. "We indeed match."

**Heterosexual. -K+- **_Written on the 19th of February._

Heterosexual.

That's what Kendall and Logan were. They weren't gay, they weren't bisexual and they definitely weren't attracted to each other. They couldn't be, because they had girlfriends and were straight. They should be happy.

But they weren't.

They were lying to the world. They were lying to themselves. They were lying to their girlfriends. They were lying to their families. Their whole life was one big lie, and they were both incredibly miserable.

They had told each other they liked each other, that night they had kissed, and they even had sex that night, but that was all it would ever be. They couldn't do this, not to their girlfriends, not to their families, and definitely not to themselves, so they had agreed that they would never make love again, and they would never desire to be together, because that's just not how it's supposed to be.

They were supposed to marry a girl and get at least 2 children. They were supposed the pass on the Schmidt and Henderson family name, because that is what parents expect their sons to do.

So they were acting as if they were they were happy. They were acting as if they loved their girlfriends. They were acting as if this was what they wanted. And they were acting as if they didn't want to be with each other, even though it all made them want to end their lives.

**Happy. -K- **_Written on the 19th of February._

Kendall and Logan were cuddling on the couch. Both of their heads were resting on a cushion on the armrest, facing each other, their arms were around each other, and even their legs were entwined. They were looking into each other's eyes, and their noses were touching. They softly moved their heads, which caused their noses to rub against one another.

All of the sudden Kendall sighed deeply.

"What wrong?" Logan asked, moving his head back, so he could see Kendall better.

"Nothing's wrong. It was a happy sigh. I'm happy. I'm happier than ever, and that all thanks to you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you make me so incredibly happy, Logie. I don't know what I would do or who I would be, without you."

"I feel exactly the same."

"You do?"

Logan nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Logan said, while moving his head back. Their noses were touching, and they shared another Eskimo kiss, both totally forgetting everything and everyone around them, because they were both the only thing the other one needed.

...

**Alright then.. Lame or what? :')  
I have nothing to say, nothing to add. So... Review and let me know what you think!  
Oh wait, maybe there is something.. as you guys have noticed, (or maybe not) I'm not updating every other day anymore. That's just because I feel horrible, and I have no day structure, at. all. So, sometimes I forget, or I don't have time, but most of the time I just don't feel like posting another letter. I'm gonna try now though. I really wanna update every other day, so.. :D**

**Please review and let me know what you think! ..I said that already, didn't I? :P**


	9. I Ice Pop

**Ice pop. -M- **_Written on the 19th, 22nd and 23rd of February._

Kendall and I just bought an ice cream in the park. While we unwrapped our strawberry flavoured ice pops, we walked to a nice and quiet spot in the park, throwing away the packings when we walked past a trash can. We sat down in the grass, opposite to each other, starting to eat the ice pop as we did so.

I don't know if he did it on purpose, but the way he was licking around the ice pop, turned me on like crazy.

I stared at him while biting my lower lip, but he didn't notice a thing. With one certain tongue-swirl I lost it and whisper-yelled, "_God!_ Kendall, do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?"

Kendall looked up, all innocently. "What?"

"You didn't do it on purpose?"

"What?" Kendall asked innocently.

"That thing with your tongue and the ice pop!"

"This?" Kendall smirked while he swirled his tongue around his ice pop, looking straight at me.

"Yes that!"

Kendall didn't stop swirling his tongue around the cold ice cream, causing me to yell, "Stop it!"

He just shook his head and continued with what he was doing.

"STOP!" I yelled once again, but he still didn't stop.

I threw away my own ice pop, and attracted him. I launched myself forward, pushed Kendall down, and sat down on top of his hips.

"Stop it."

"Na-ah." Kendall said while he continued swirling his tongue sexily around the ice pop.

"Quit. It." I said slowly while moving my hand towards Kendall's ice cream, grabbing it and throwing it away.

"You drive my nuts." I whispered in his ear, before sucking on his ear lobe.

"Do I?" He smirked.

"Tease." I whispered, before biting down into the lobe of his ear, making him moan out loud. I then got an idea. "You know what, to say sorry for what you just did to me, we're gonna go in that bush over there, and you're gonna pretend that my dick was that ice pop." I got off him and pulled him up as well.

"But Logie─"

"No, I don't care what you wanna say." I said while dragging him into the bush

"What if─"

"Don't talk."

"But─"

"I don't wanna hear it! On your knees." I said as we arrived behind the bush, so no one could see what we were doing.

He sat down on his knees in front of me and looked all innocently up at me, which alone could push me over the edge.

I pulled my jeans and underwear down, before pushing my half-hard cock into his mouth.

He grabbed the base of my cock and started to swirl his tongue around the head of my dick, causing me to move my hands towards his head and entwine my fingers with his hair, pulling on it to release some of the feelings I was feeling.

"Ah fuck, so hot." I moaned. I wanted to throw my head back in pleasure, but the sight of Kendall on his knees in front of me, hand and mouth around my cock and those big green innocent eyes, which actually weren't that innocent at all, looking up at me, kept me from looking away. It was the hottest thing I had ever seen.

He licked down my shaft, and then back up. He licked over the tip and then closed his mouth around it, sucking very hard.

"Kendall! Shit! I'm gonna cum!" I couldn't believe I was so close already, I never reached my orgasm so fast in my live before.

Kendall started to suck harder, which I thought wasn't even possible. He started to move his hand up and down, so he was jerking me off while sucking.

He sucked and sucked, and not even 10 seconds later, my hips started to buck, my knees started to weaken, my mouth few open in a silent scream, I pulled on his hair roughly, while my sperm shot out of my dick, right into Kendall's mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I said as Kendall continued to suck on me, until my orgasm was over.

Kendall released my cock, once my orgasm was history and stood up, pulling my jeans and underwear with him.

"That was so hot, Kendall. It really was. You're amazing."

"Good." Kendall smiled as he buttoned and zipped up my jeans. Once my jeans button and zip were done, he looked up and leaned forward, catching my lips with his own.

"Thank you, babe."

"Thank _you._ That ice pop wasn't even nice, and your sperm tastes so much better anyway."

I chuckled. "This was a win-win situation then."

**...**

**Alright then. Here's the I.**  
**First, I had 2 stories for his too, but I decided that this was long enough to be just on its own.**  
**I can't go and write 391583 stories for every letter, right?**

**But anyway. I don't really like this, I don't know why.**  
**I hope you guys enjoyed it though.**

**See you on Thursday! **

**Please review and let me know what you think! :D**


	10. J Jealousy

**Jealousy. -T- **_Written on the 23rd and 24th of February._

"Hey Logie, you wanna go out tonight?"

Logan smiled. "What do you wanna do?" He asked.

"Oh, whatever you want, we can go to a club, we can go see a movie or maybe we can go out for dinner or something."

"I would like to go out for dinner."

"Then dinner it is!" Kendall smiled. He leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on Logan's lips.

2 hours later they were sitting at a cute table, far in the back, in their local Greek restaurant. It was their all time favourite.

"Do you want something else to drink?" The male waiter with beautiful brown hair, impressive light blue eyes, tanned skin and a great body underneath those clothes, asked.

"We want the greatest champagne you have." Kendall smiled at the waiter, maybe a little bit too flirtatiously.

The waiter smiled. "Great, I'll be right back."

Kendall was checking out his ass when the waiter walked away, hoping Logan wouldn't notice it, but.. no such luck.

"Are you checking out his ass?" Logan asked, causing Kendall to quickly look away.

"What? No!"

"You're a horrible liar, you know that?"

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"Logie, I promise y─"

"Kendall, I'm not stupid."

"But, Logan─"

"Please let it go."

"O-okay." Kendall stuttered.

They both turned their attention back to the food in front of them, but neither of them ate anything. They just weren't hungry anymore.

The waiter came back with a bucket filled with ice cubes and a big champagne bottle in it in one hand, and two wineglasses in the other one. He placed the bucket on the edge of the table, and the two wineglasses were each put down next to one of the boys' plate.

"There you go." The waiter said as he poured the champagne into the two glasses.

"Thank you." Kendall smiled widely at the waiter.

The waiter made eye contact with Kendall and smiled while he nodded once, silently saying 'You're welcome'. He then walked away.

"Did you really have to smile so widely?" Logan asked once the waiter was out of earshot.

"Logan, please not again."

"Whatever." Logan said. His voice was shaky and soft, sounding as if he was about to cry, but he stayed strong and held it all in.

Kendall noticed it though, so he raised his glass, and said, "Cheers." He waited for Logan to make eye contact. Once Logan made eye contact Kendall said, "To us."

Logan smiled sweetly and grabbed his own glass. "To us." He said, while carefully clinking his glass against Kendall's. They then both took a sip of it, still looking each other in the eyes.

"I love you." Kendall said as he placed his glass back on the table and leaned over the table a little bit to grab both of Logan's hands.

"I love you too." Logan wore a huge smile after that.

After an hour or so the champagne bottle was empty, and they were both a little bit tipsy, so they both decided to order a glass of water.

Kendall raised his hand to the waiter, gesturing for him to come and take their order. Kendall looked at the waiter as he walked up to them, and even when he was standing in front of them he didn't take his eyes off him.

"What can I get you?" He smiled politely.

"We'd both like a glass of water."

"It's on its way." He waiter said before turning around and walking away.

5 minutes later he came back with a tray with two glasses filled with water on it. "There you go." He said while giving each boy a glass.

"Thanks." Kendall said, looking up at the waiter while slowly moving his hand to the waiter's back, patting it gently.

Logan was staring at Kendall's arms, which disappeared behind he waiter's body, but didn't say anything. He was just gonna bottle it up, like always, and let Kendall just flirt with whoever he wanted, even though it made Logan feel horrible. Yes, Logan was jealous. Kendall had told him one hundred times that it wasn't necessary for Logan to be jealous, but while looking at this thing in front of him, Logan couldn't help but be jealous

It wasn't even the first time, that made it even worse. Logan had told Kendall the first few times he would do this, that it made him feel jealous and uncomfortable, Kendall had said sorry, and promised Logan that is didn't mean anything and that it would never happen again. But there always was a next time, Kendall never stopped. But Logan now had enough of it.

"Logie? Are you in there?" Kendall asked waving his hand in front of Logan's face.

"Yeah, sorry. Got lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I really had fun tonight." Kendall said. Kendall looked into Logan's eyes, but halfway through that sentence he had moved his eyes to something behind Logan.

Logan noticed it and quickly turned his head around, seeing ...the waiter.

Logan turned his head back to Kendall and sighed. "What are you doing, Kendall?"

Kendall blinked and looked back at Logan.

"What are you talking about, Logie?"

"The waiter, that's what I'm talking about, Kendall. I'm not stupid."

"You're seeing things, Logan."

"Yes, just like all those other times. You know what, Kendall? I'm done. I'm fucking done with you and that flirtatious behaviour. I have told you a million times that it makes me jealous, and that I feel horrible because of it, yet you just keep doing it. I don't get why you're with me, if you just want to flirt with whore's like him. Just break up with me, and they can all be yours. But no, you just drag me along and flirt with them right in front of me. Do you enjoy it? Seeing me hurt? You do, don't you? I don't even care. I'm done Kendall." Logan had now stood up, and was grabbing his coat which was hanging over his chair.

"Goodbye Kendall." Logan said. He then walked away, ignoring Kendall's calls, and all the looks he was getting from everyone who had heard his rant, which was.. everyone in the small Greek restaurant, including the waiter.

"Logan! Wait!"

Logan didn't wait though. He walked out of the restaurant and started to walk away, not even caring where he was going.

Kendall had stood up now too, and was walking out of the door with his coat in his hand. "Ho! Sir, you need to pay first." Some waiter, not the one who had served them though, because he hadn't moved from his spot, said.

"_Arrrgh!_" Kendall grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and grabbed two 50 dollar bills, throwing it at the waiter.

"This is too much, sir."

"I don't give a fuck. I have other things to worry about than money. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna go look for my boyfriend right now. Goodbye." He said aggressively before running out of the restaurant, not making eye contact with anyone, and definitely not with the waiter who had served them the whole night.

* * *

"Logan?"

Silence.

"Logie? Please tell me you're here!"

Silence.

"Logie, please." Kendall started to sob uncontrollably.

He had looked everywhere. He knew all the places in town Logan went to when he was upset, but Kendall didn't found him there. He was now back in their house hoping Logan would be here. He didn't know what he would do to himself if anything happened to Logan.

Kendall ran around in their house, checking every room and corner, but Logan was nowhere to be found. He last went into their bedroom. "Logie, please, are you here?"

Silence.

"Logan. Please." Kendall started to cry uncontrollably when he realized Logan wasn't there. He had no idea where he was. Maybe Kendall had really lost him now.

Kendall fell onto the bed, and cried into Logan's pillow, muttering how sorry he was. But no one could hear him.

Kendall cried and cried, until he fell asleep.

* * *

Kendall woke up when the front door was slammed shut. He immediately jumped out of bed, and ran out of the room, into the hallway and down the stairs, screaming, "Logan, is that you?"

There was no answer though.

When Kendall reached the end of the stairs, he ran down another hallway, and arrived at the front door, where he saw ..Logan.

"Logan," Kendall sobbed as he ran towards him and pulled Logan into a hug, crying onto his shoulder. "I was so worried."

Logan didn't answer.

Kendall pulled away from the hug and held onto Logan's shoulders. They looked into each others eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know." Logan said carefully.

"Did something happen to you?" Kendall's eyes went wide.

"Well," Logan said harshly. "My boyfriend thought it was okay to flirt in front of me, making me feel horrible, worthless and unloved, and that for the millionth time too, but other than that I'm fantastic."

"I'm so sorry, Logan. I'm so sorry!" Kendall sobbed once again.

"You always say that." Logan said calmly.

"Logan please, believe me. I can't live without you."

"You should've thought about that before you did what you did."

"Logan, please. Please don't leave me." Kendall sobbed.

"I don't know."

"What do I need to do?"

"First of all you need to stop flirting. You need to stop making me feel jealous. You need to stop making me feel like I'm worth nothing. Do you have any idea for horrible I feel when you flirt with some right in front of me? I feel worthless. I feel like a loser, just because I watch how my boyfriend flirts with whoever he wants." One single tear rolled down Logan's cheek. "I can't do it anymore, Kendall. I just can't."

"Please, Logan. I swear I won't do it ever again."

"You always say that." Logan said sadly.

"But I promise you I'll change this time. I promise. I'm gonna fight for you, Logan. You mean so much to me. I'm so sorry. I'm gonna change, Logie, for real. If I ever do something like that again, I won't stop you if you're breaking up with me. I don't deserve you, I really don't. But I'm gonna change and show you that I really do deserve you. I love you so much, Logan. Please just give me one last chance right now, so I can show you how much I love, appreciate and need you. Please."

"This really is the last time."

Kendall shot forward and hugged Logan again. This time, Logan hugged back.

"I'm so sorry, Logan." Kendall cried into Logan's shoulder.

"It's okay. I forgive you, but this really is the last time, I warn you."

"I'll never make you feel horrible or worthless again. I love you so much, Logan."

"I love you too." Logan said, pulling away from the hug.

They looked at each other and smiled, before both leaning forward and pecking each other lips.

"Forgiven and forgotten." Logan said.

"Thank you so much Logie. You're precious, Logie. You're my world."

Logan laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too. And to show you how much I really love you, I will never do it again, never ever. The only one that matters is you."

Logan smiled and leaned forward again. Hugging and kissing Kendall at the same time, hoping that Kendall would mean it this time.

And now, 5 years later. Logan could say Kendall really meant it, because Kendall never flirted with anyone ever again, and he made sure to show the whole world who Logan belonged too, and they were happier than ever.

**...**

**Alright then!  
Here's the J!**

**I have nothing else to say, so..  
**

**Please review and let me know what you think! :D**


	11. K Kindle

**Kindle. -M-** _Written on the 22nd and 25th of March._

"I love you, _Kindle_."

"I love you too, so much. And I also love how you pronounce my name." Kendall smiled.

"Like _Kindle_?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. It's so amazing and cute, and it turns me on." Kendall whispered the last part, and finished it off with licking his lips.

"Oh does it?" Logan smirked.

"You tell me." Kendall said as he pressed his half-hard cock against Logan's thigh.

"Hmm. I guess is does.. _Kindle_."

A shiver ran up Kendall's spine, causing him to close his eyes and open his mouth while he breathed in and out slowly.

"_Kindle_." Logan whispered, making Kendall bite his lower lip, eyes still closed.

"Mmm, _Kindle_." Logan teased.

"Fuck!" Kendall groaned as he opened his eyes and rolled over so he was straddling Logan's hips. He grabbed Logan's hands, entwined their fingers and pinned them to the bed next to Logan's head.

"Say it again." Kendall said, his face centimetres apart from Logan's, looking deeply into Logan's brown eyes.

"_Kindle_." Logan whispered.

Kendall pushed his hips into Logan's and started to hump him slowly.

"You like that don'tcha?" Kendall whispered.

"Yes." Logan sighed, pushing his hips upwards. "_Kindle, _fuck me! _Please_!"

3 minutes later Kendall was inside Logan, pumping in and out of his tight hole roughly.

"Fuck yes, _Kindle_!" Logan moaned as he pushed his nails into Kendall's back.

Every time Logan moaned Kendall's name, Kendall felt a shiver run through his body, and he speeded up his pace too. After a while, Kendall needed more, so he leaned down to kissed Logan passionately.

"You're so hot, _Kindle_." Logan sighed against Kendall's lips. Kendall licked from Logan's mouth to his neck and bit down harshly.

"Fuck!" Logan groaned, moving his hands up to Kendall's head, entwining his fingers with Kendall's hair.

"I'm so close! Don't stop, _Kindle_!"

Kendall quickened his pace once again, pushing against Logan's prostate hard and rapidly.

"I'm gonna come!" Logan screamed out.

Kendall quickened his pace one more time, now going as hard and fast as he could, biting his own lip, while he looked down into Logan's eyes intensely.

"Oh yes! _Kindle_, _Kindle_, _Kindle_, _Kiiiiindle_!" Logan threw his head back during the last moan, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kendall groaned as Logan climaxed underneath him.

Kendall came just 10 seconds after Logan.

"That was hot." Kendall said as he collapsed next to Logan onto the bed, after he rode out both of their orgasms.

Logan, not having any strength to talk yet, just nodded his head.

"I love you, baby." Kendall said, rolling onto his side, head resting onto Logan's chest.

"I love you too. _Kindle_." Logan said breathlessly, but you could hear the smile in his voice as he said this, and Kendall chuckled as well.

Kendall leaned up from Logan's chest and planted his lips on Logan's, kissing him sweetly and softly. He pulled away and looked into Logan's eyes, both of them smiling, before Kendall pecked Logan's lips one more time. Kendall then rested his head back onto Logan's chest.

It wasn't long before they were both in dreamland.

**...**

**That's was the K.. and it's short, and probably not too amazing. I'm sorry.**

**I had another story for the K, but then around the time this is written, Tumblr was full off Logan calling Kendall Kindle, so I decided to make a new K. The previous K could be used for another letter, so it's all good. (It is the U now, in case you were wondering.)**

**Happy Mother's Day! For those who are mom's, and even though I'm not your kid, still Happy Mother's Day. And for those who aren't mom's... Happy Sunday. (That was a Kendall impression.)**

**God, I'm way too happy. And sorry for not posting yesterday, I just completely forgot. :')  
**

**This Author's Note is longer than the story itself. :')  
**

**Anyway.. Please review and let me know what you think! :D**


	12. L Love

**Love. -K-** _Written on the 22nd of February._

Kendall and Logan were walking on the beach. Their shoes were off, and they were both holding them with the hand which wasn't holding onto their boyfriend's one. They were walking at the waterline, their feet would be touched by the water as a wave came in. They were just chit-chatting about nothing really, but they both wore a big smile because something as simple as walking on the beach together made these two happier than ever.

Kendall suddenly stopped walking and turned Logan around so they were face-to-face. He look deeply into Logan's eyes, wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and said, "I love you."

"That was random." Logan chuckled.

"I just want you to know that I love you. I love your eyes. I love your teeth. I love your eyebrows and those cute thingies." Kendall pulled one hand away from around Logan's waist and touched the little 'Devil horns', as Kendall always called them, on his eyebrows. "I love your ears. I love your hair." Kendall ran his fingers through Logan's hair, and then down his face. "I love your face. I love your neck. I love your arms. I love your chest. I love your tummy. I love your legs. I love your manly bits. I love your ass. I love the way you move. I love the way you smile. I love the way you laugh. I love the way you talk. I love everything that makes you, you. I worship you. I love you so incredibly much Logie. So much."

"You really mean all that?" Logan asked quietly.

"Yes."

"I love all those things about you too. You're perfect both inside and out." Logan looked down, and then said, "But sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you."

"What? Why not?" Kendall asked shocked.

"Just because you're perfect, and popular and just amazing. I'm just this kid, I'm like a nobody, there are so many girls and boys out there who want you, and I just feel like you're gonna leave me because I'm just nobody."

Kendall dropped his shoes, not caring that they would get wet or could float away. He raised his hands from Logan's waist to Logan's face, and pulled his face up, so he could look in those beautiful brown eyes.

"Listen to me, Logan. Listen very carefully, okay?"

Logan looked like he was about to cry, but he nodded.

"I love you. I love you, Logan Henderson. Did you hear those things I said earlier?" Logan nodded. "I meant that. I've never meant something so much in my life, ever. I love you, and I don't want anybody else, because they're not you. I am in love with you, and not with all those other people. I could never love anyone as much as I love you. You're my everything, you're perfect, you're my world. I need you, because without you I wouldn't be able to live. Please don't say you don't deserve me ever again, because you so totally do deserve me. It makes me sad that you think you're not good enough for me, and I promise you, right now, you're all that I ever want, and even more. I love you, I want you, and you deserve me. Just like I deserve you, we deserve each other because we love each other. We're respectful and loving towards each other and we will grow old together. We're a perfect couple, okay?"

Logan smiled shyly. "Why do you always know what to say?"

"Because it's the truth." Kendall smiled.

"I adore you. I love you do damn much, words can't even describe."

"I love you just as much, I really do."

Logan smiled and leaned up to peck Kendall's lips.

"Promise me to never think that you're not good enough for me ever again."

"I promise."

"You promise what?" Kendall asked playfully.

"I promise I will never ever think that I'm not good enough for you, again."

"Good." Kendall smiled.

"You're amazing."

"So are you."

They then leaned towards each other again, and shared a passionate kiss, before pulling each other in a tight hugs.

"Let's sit down, so we can watch the sun go down." Logan said.

"Okay." Kendall said, before looking around, trying to find his shoes. He found them a few feet away from them in the water. Kendall chuckled, before rolling up his jeans and walking into the water, retrieving his shoes.

"Stupid shoes." Kendall said, rolling his eyes playfully.

Logan chuckled before saying, "You're hilarious."

"I know right." Kendall squeaked.

"You're also a cocky bastard." Logan said smiling.

"If you meant a hot, gorgeous cocky bastard, then I agree."

Logan laughed loudly. "Yeahyeahyeah. Come on, now move your fat ass over to that bench there." Logan pointed at a bench which was, weirdly enough, placed in the middle of the beach. "So, we can actually see the sun going down."

"Your ass is fatter." Kendall said totally ignoring everything else Logan said. Logan looked up with wide eyes, not because Kendall ignored the things he had said, but because Kendall actually had said his ass was fatter. Kendall just stuck his tongue out and smiled.

Logan chuckled when Kendall stuck out his tongue. "You really are the hilarious one, aren't you?"

"No babe, you are." Kendall smiled sweetly, pulling him into a hug.

Logan sighed before wrapping one arm around Kendall's waist. He rested his head on Kendall's shoulder and walked towards the bench with Kendall. "You make me so happy, Kendall."

"I'm glad. You make me happy too."

They looked at each other while walking and gave each other a quick peck, both smiling into the kiss. They arrived at the bench a few steps later and sat down, both dropping their shoes next to them.

Logan cuddled up to Kendall, wrapping his arms around his waist, while Kendall did the same. They sat there, just enjoying the beautiful sight of the sunset.

They didn't need much, they didn't need expensive stuff, as long as they had just each other, everything was just fine.

**...**

**WELL THEN!**

**So.. that was a long time ago.  
I've just picked up on a few old hobbies, -swimming, diving- and I just don't really have much time to update and write anymore. Which I hate.  
Plus I've just felt like absolute shit..  
**

**Well anyway.  
This was a request I got on Tumblr. -I tried to find their page, but I can't find it anymore. :( I'm sorry. If you're reading this, message me, so I can put your Tumblr url here. Shout out to you! :D-  
It was originally gonna be the I. But I had another one for that, so..**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	13. M Mr and Mr Schmidt

**Mr. & Mr. Schmidt. -K- **_Written on the 23__rd__ of February._

"I, Logan Henderson, take you, Kendall Schmidt, to be my lawfully wedded husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence all of our friends and family, my pledge to stay by your side as your faithful and loving husband, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Kendall and Logan were holding each other's right hands, and were looking deep and lovingly into each others eyes when Logan said this, and continued doing so when Kendall repeated what Logan said, only switching the names at the "I, Logan Henderson, take you, Kendall Schmidt.." part.

"Can the rings come forward?" The Celebrant asked when Kendall had finished.

Kendall and Logan's adopted daughter, Elin, came walking forward, holding a black cushion with two wedding rings on it. Elin was dressed in a gorgeous pink dress, which she, as well as both of her daddies absolutely adored and her smile was huge. It was precious. She walked over to her daddies and the Celebrant, and handed the cushion to the man.

"Thank you, little girl." The Celebrant said.

Elin looked up at her daddies and smiled, she even waved cutely. The two boys, who were about to be bonded for life, laughed quietly at the girl's cuteness and waved back. Elin then turned around and cutely ran back to Logan's and Kendall's moms who were sitting next to each other on the first row.

Kendall and Logan smiled at each other, before turning their heads towards the Celebrant.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

The Celebrant held the little cushion out to Kendall, so he could grab the ring. Kendall grabbed it, and looked at it, before looking at Logan.

Kendall held Logan's hand and placed the ring on his ring finger while saying, "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

Logan looked at the ring on his hand and smiled. He looked up at Kendall, still wearing that gorgeous smile. Kendall smiled back and winked sweetly.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." The Celebrant said again, this time holding out the cushion to Logan.

Logan took the ring, and looked at Kendall. They both smiled. Logan then looked at the ring and Kendall's finger, shoving the ring on Kendall's ring finger while saying, "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and husband." The Celebrant made a short pause, before saying, "You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss."

Kendall and Logan smiled at each other, both leaning forward. They quickly pecked each other's lips, but the quick peck was full of emotion, the biggest emotion being Love.

They let go of each other's hands. They pulled away from the kiss, while wrapping their arms around each other, pulling each other in a tight hug. Kendall and Logan only then heard everyone clapping and cheering. They turned to all the people there and smiled.

The Celebrant then interrupted. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple  
Mr. and Mr. Schmidt!"

Kendall and Logan smiled widely. They turned towards each other again, and pecked each other's lips, before pulling each other in a hug again.

"Finally." Logan whispered into Kendall's ear during the hug.

"I love you so much, Logan Schmidt." Kendall whispered back.

"I love you too, Ken_Dork _Schmidt."

Kendall squealed while he lifted Logan off the ground, and started to spin him around, making sure to hold him tight enough so he couldn't fall.

"Kendall & Logan Schmidt, that sounds pretty darn good, doesn't it?" Kendall squeaked, still spinning Logan around.

"You better put me down now, before I'm gonna make myself Logan Henderson again."

Neither of them realized they were talking out loud, until they heard everyone laugh. Kendall put Logan down, and looked at the crowd again, wearing a smirk. He then looked over to Logan, and saw him looking around, grinning like crazy.

Without saying anything, Kendall leaned over and placed a kiss on Logan's cheek. Logan looked at Kendall after the sweet gesture and smiled at his now-called husband and leaned forward to give Kendall a quick kiss on the lips.

Just as they pulled away, Elin came running towards them. Kendall and Logan quickly turned towards her, and both picked her up, before they shared a loving daddies-and-daughter hug.

"Are you happy, baby girl?" Logan whisper-asked Elin.

Elin nodded in return, and softly asked, "Are you too?"

Kendall and Logan both smiled at their adorable daughter, before they shared a look and said, "Definitely."

"You ready to party, Elin?" Kendall then asked his daughter.

"Partyyyy!" Elin squealed while she tried to break free from her daddies' arms. They both let her go, and they, along with everyone else, looked and laughed as Elin started to run towards the exit of the church.

Kendall and Logan quickly grabbed each other's hands, started to walked after Elin and said in unison, "Let the party begin!"

**_..._**

**There's the M!  
I think this one is actually my favorite. I just love it so much.  
So yeah. Sorry for updating so late.  
It just amazing weather over here, and I'm spending the whole day in the sun at the pool. So yeah.  
I'm sorrryyyyy!**

**Oh, also, I haven't thanked everyone who reviewed last chapter, I'm sorry, but everyone who reviewed: Thank you so much!**

**I hope you guys loved this as much as I do.**  
**Please review and let me know what you think! :D**


	14. N Naughty

**Naughty. -M-** _Written on the 26th and 27th of February._

I'm horny, and I could think of a lot of things I could do with my hot, gorgeous boyfriend to reach mine, and his, sweet release right now, yet we're here, sitting around a huge table with all the other cast and crew members of Big Time Rush, having a table reading about one of the next episodes we're gonna shoot.

I wasn't listening, I wasn't even trying. I was only thinking about the stuff I could do to Logan when this table reading was done.

I bit my lower lip as I thought about Logan, hovering above me, looking me deeply in my eyes while pumping his huge, fat cock in and out of my ass. I sneakily moved one of my hands under the table, and started to rub my erection through my pants. I looked around to make sure no one was catching up with what I was doing, before continuing my fantasy.

I had to be, and was, very careful though. I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning, my eyes were glued to the script, and I would only move my hand and fingers underneath the table, and not my whole arm, to keep everyone from finding out I was sneakily pleasuring myself.

I saw everyone turning the page, so I did too, hoping no one would notice I wasn't paying attention.

I licked my lips while I imagined Logan, still hovering above me, pushing and pulling in and out me roughly, but now bending down too, to kiss me passionately. I imagined our tongues swirling around the other one, pushing and pulling fighting for dominance while keeping the kiss pleasurable and not _too_ rough.

The imaginary me grabbed Logan's ass, and squeezed it roughly, making the real life me sigh deeply.

While I sighed, I saw Logan looking at me. His eyebrows were raised, as if he was asking me why I sighed. I just smiled at him and shook my head, telling him it was nothing.

He smiled back, before turning his head back to the script.

I continued with fantasizing. Logan was now making love to me harder than ever while sucking on my neck. The imaginary us were close to release and we moaned and screamed out each other's names, as well as random 'Fuck's or 'Oh yeah's.

My own hand wasn't giving me much pleasure anymore, I just needed another hand. I looked at Logan and saw him cutely holding his script with one hand while reading it, the other hand resting on his thigh.

I bit my lip as I pulled my hand away from my hard member. I carefully grabbed Logan's hand, and moved it towards my crotch. The moment I had grabbed his hand, he had looked up and me confused, but when his hand came in contact with my jean-covered erection, he had to keep himself from chuckling.

He raised his eyebrows at me while he smirked.

"Please?" I mouthed.

Logan smiled at me before turning his head back to the script. He didn't move his hand away from my attention-needing-cock, but he didn't move it to give me pleasure me either.

My hand was still holding his, so I started to move his hand myself.

After a minute or so he still hadn't moved his hand himself, and I really had to keep myself from screaming out in frustration.

I pinched the skin of his hand hard, trying to get him to look at me, which he luckily did.

"Touch me." I mouthed, not any sound coming out of my mouth.

Logan just stared at me.

"Please?" I mouthed desperately.

He smirked at me, before moving his gaze back to the script. I thought he was, once again, not going to move his hand, but just as I wanted to pinch him again, he started to move his hand up and down my jean-covered erection. I really had to bite my lip to keep myself from screaming out loud.

I pulled my hand away from his, and moved my hand so it was resting next to my other one, on the table. I glued my eyes to the script in front of me, fighting hard to don't let my eyes roll back.

I entwined the fingers of both of my hands, and tensed my muscles, hoping it would keep me from screaming out.

Logan managed to unbutton my pants, and was now pulling down my zip. I inhaled deeply as he wiggled his hand into my underwear, and wrapped his hand around my hard member, instantly starting to pull on it roughly.

Not even a minute later I was close to climaxing. I was breathing heavily, but I hopelessly tried to hide it, which I hope I did. I was biting my lip hard, so hard that I wouldn't be surprised if I was bleeding. I was also tensing the muscles of my still entwined fingers, thinking it would giving me some self-control, while I hoped I wouldn't break them.

I wanted to scream out, I wanted to moan Logan's name, but I just couldn't and it freaked me out.

The whole 'my-boyfriend-is-jerking-me-off-while-a-bunch-of-friends,-cast-members-and-crew-members-are-sitting-around-the-same-table' situation was so hot, it was such a turn on that we could be found out any second, and before I knew it, my sperm was shooting out of my cock. I tried to keep all my moans in, but one soft, shacky 'ahh' escaped my lips. I quickly looked around, to see if anyone had noticed, but no one had, because the direction was talking rather loudly. That's just the way he talked.

I panted heavily while my sperm was still shooting out of me. Luckily everything stayed inside my underwear, I didn't know what I would have done if some of it would have landed on the table, but I didn't have to worry about that, because the table stayed clean. Logan's hand was a whole nother story though.

Logan kept touching my over-sensitive-sperm-leaking cock, until my orgasm was over.

Just as Logan pulled his hand out, the director said, "Well guys, that was it. Thanks everyone. See you soon on the set. Have a nice day, goodbye guys."

Everyone stood up and walked out of the room, and probably towards the exit of the building and their car. Only a hand full people stayed to chat with on another, but luckily they did that on their way out.

Logan and I stayed in our seats until everyone was out the room.

Logan looked at his hand, and laughed as he saw all my semen still sticking to his skin. I clamped my hand around his wrist and move his hand towards my mouth, licking my own sperm off his fingers, one by one, while looking into Logan's eyes.

"So hot." Logan sighed out, looking me in the eyes deeply.

After his fingers were sperm-free I moved his hand so I could lick the palm and back of his hand clean.

"All gone." I said after swallowing all of my own sperm.

Logan grabbed he back of my neck and pulled my forward. Our lips met and we both instantly pushed our tongues into the other's mouth. We kissed roughly, yet passionately.

We pulled away from the kiss as the need for air became to big.

"You taste so nice." Logan whispered.

"I agree, I actually do taste nice."

"I wanna have it the next time though."

I chuckled. "Of course, my love."

We grabbed our scripts and made out way out of the room. As we walked through the hallway, towards the exit I said, "You have to tell me what y'all discussed, because I haven't picked up much."

"Yeah, what the hell was happening with you, man?"

"I was horny, so I fantasized about you and I haven't paid attention to what was said, at all."

"Why did you want my hand though?"

"Because your hand feels nicer." I said as I unlocked my car. We both got in, Logan on the passenger seat, I behind the steering wheel. -Logan and I always drove together to meetings or to the set, whenever we had the same work hours, it was just easier and it was more fun-

"We would've been so fucked if someone would've found out."

"Luckily they didn't. And I had fun, did you?"

"Weird enough, I did."

"We have to do it again, next table reading." I started to car, and drove away, while Logan chuckled and said, "You're a naughty boy, you."

**...**

**There's the N.  
I like this one, I hope you do too.**

**Uhm.. what do I have to tell you guys..  
Well, first of all, some of my stories got removed. I already re-posted two of them, the the third, and last one, can't be posted here again, because it was written is chat/script thingies and I don't know how I could do that differently. So I will post that one on Tumblr. The story was 'Omegle' btw. And yeah.. because those stories were removed I couldn't post anything for a few days, so that's why it's been a few days since the last one.**

**What else.. Oh yeah, I only have a few more stories for this, so I really need to hurry up with writing the last 5 stories. I have written maybe half a fic for this since I started posting this. Opps..**

**That was all I had to say, so please review and let me know what you think! :D**


	15. O On again, off again

**On again, off again.** **-K+-** _Written on the 26th and 27th of February._

"Kendall, I think it's better if we'd break up."

Kendall sighed. "Again, Logan?"

"Yes. I just.. I don't know." Logan said, while looking down.

"Then make up your fucking mind! You break up with me one day, come back to me to beg me to take you back the other. I, with my stupid head, take you back even after the millionth time, and then everything starts again, within a fucking week!"

"Don't be mad." Logan said softly.

"How can I not be mad, Logan? I love you. You're the love of my life. I love you more than anything, yet I'm here, standing in front of you, like last week and you're breaking up with me, _again_. I don't deserve this, and neither do you. So either break up with me for good now, or never break up with me again."

Logan didn't answer, he just kept looking down.

"What's it gonna be, Logan? It's up to you. Although.. I wanna say that I would rather have you choosing to be with me forever, because I actually do love you, and I want to be with you. And I want to grow old with you, but apparently you think about that differently."

"No, it's not that, Kendall. I love you too, so much. And I really wanna be with you. But I just.. I don't know.."

"It's time for you to find out what you want then."

"I think so."

"Are you gonna find that out with or without me?"

"I don't know."

Kendall sighed heavily. "Then I'll make a decision. We're over. You can come back whenever you made up your mind, either to tell me we're never gonna be together again, or to beg me to take you back, _for the last time_. Bye Logie." Kendall stepped forward and kissed Logan's forehead before walking out of Logan's house.

The moment Logan heard Kendall's care drive away, he broke down. He cried his eyes out, until he fell asleep.

* * *

Kendall tried to keep himself together, at least until he was inside his bedroom. He parked his car on the drive way and locked it, before making his way to the front door. He unlocked the door and stepped in. "Mom, I'm home!" His voice was shaking, and you could hear he was close to crying. "I'll be in my room if you need me!" Kendall yelled through the house while he closed the door behind him and walked up the stairs.

He walked into his room, closed and looked the door behind him, and then collapsed onto his bed. He cried into his pillow, until he, also, fell asleep.

* * *

2 weeks. That's how long Kendall and Logan hadn't talked.

Neither of them called, texted or tried to get contact with the other one. It was just like they didn't existed for each other anymore. Except that the other one was all they could think about.

It was 2 weeks after they had broken up, and Kendall was sitting crossed legged on his bed, singing while playing guitar

There was a knock on the door.

"Mom, please leave me alone." Kendall said.

There was another knock.

"Mom! Go away!"

Another knock.

Kendall placed his guitar on his bed, and stood up angrily. He walked to his door, unlocked it and pulled it open while yelling, "WHAT?"

Then he saw who the person at his bedroom door was. It was his precious Logan, who actually wasn't _his_ anymore.

"Logan?" Kendall asked softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you."

"O-okay."

"Can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Kendall pulled the door farther open and stepped aside, so Logan could walk in.

Kendall closed the door and walked past Logan, who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room.

"You can sit down, you know." Kendall said as he sat down on his bed.

Logan took his coat off before sitting down shyly, next to Kendall.

Neither of them spoke, they just stared at the floor in front of them.

"I've been miserable." Logan suddenly said not looking away from the floor.

"I have been too."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Logan."

There was a silence again.

"I'm sorry." Logan said softly, looking up at Kendall. "I'm sorry for break up with you all these times. I'm sorry for begging you to take me back. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay."

"I've been thinking. About you, about me, about us. And I realized that I'm nothing without you. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you. Forever."

"You mean that?"

Logan nodded.

"You really mean it?" Kendall asked.

"I do."

"You know that this is your last change, right? It's either I take you back now, and we die as a happy old _married_ couple, or I take you back now, and we break up next week to never be together again. You know that right?"

"Yes." Logan's voice was soft as he continued. "I love you, Kendall. I'm sorry for being so stupid. I was just feeling horrible, sad, mad, depressed even. I had somehow convinced myself that I wasn't good enough for you, and that's why I kept breaking up with you, because I told myself that's what you wanted. I've been thinking and I've been talking to a therapist, and I'm getting better now. I'm so sorry, please don't be mad." Logan was getting emotional, and his eyes began to fill with tears.

Kendall moved his hand to Logan's back and started to run it up and down.

"Why have you never told me?"

"Because I was scared."

"You can tell me everything, you know that, Logie. I want you to talk to me if you ever feel like that again. I'm here to help you. You can trust me. I'm your boyfriend, remember. I'm your boyfriend, best friend and soul mate, and you need to tell me those things. Please promise me to never bottle it up again, and just talk to me. I'm sure we will have a little fight sometimes, it's healthy. But we'll forgive each other right after. I promise you I will never be mad at you for more than 5 minutes, I promise you to protect and love you. And I promise you that you are all I have ever wanted, and all I will ever want. Please promise me the same?"

"I promise you to never leave you again. I promise to tell you whenever something is bothering me. I promise you I will never hurt you again. I promise I'll be yours forever."

Kendall smiled widely. "You didn't hesitate before you said that."

"Because I don't doubt it."

"Really?"

Logan nodded. "I will never hurt you again. I know for sure that I want to be with you and I want to grow old with you. With you and you only."

"Good. I love you, Logan."

"I love you too."

Logan then jumped forward and hugged Kendall forcefully, causing both boys to collapse onto Kendall's bed, both giggling cutely.

"I'm never gonna leave your side again. That's also a promise." Logan whispered against Kendall's lips.

"I'll make sure you'll keep that promise." Kendall whispered back.

And he did. From that moment the boys would always be together, whether that was at Logan's or Kendall's house, it didn't matter, as long as they were in the same building. They did have fights sometimes, but they were only little, and they made up right after. Logan told Kendall all of his problems, and they would solve them together. He also kept his promise about never hurting Kendall by breaking up again. They married at the age of 25, and they even adopted 2 little kids, two girls named Elin and Jamie. They were a perfect, happy family and no one would be able to take that away from then. No one.

**...**

**I'm sorry for taking so long guys. I'm busy getting my life back on track, and I don't have much time to write, and if I ever have time, I mostly don't feel like writing. I have gotten a lot new ideas though, and I even started to work some out, but after a few sentences I just stop writing. I also still haven't finished the last 5 letters of this ABC, so I should hurry up, because it's coming close.**

**Anyway...**  
**I hope you enjoyed the O.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! :D**


	16. P Parents

**Parents. -K- **_Written on the 5th and 8th of March_

Kendall and Logan were sitting on the couch, each holding one of their eight-and-a-half months old twin boys. Kendall was holding the smaller one, which also was the youngest twin, Lucas. Which meant that Logan was holding the bigger and older one, Keagan.

By some very special miracle, Logan had gotten pregnant. They didn't know when it exactly happened, since they never ever had used protection, because they were both boys, they though they wouldn't be able to get pregnant. Yet here they are, sitting on the couch with two very gorgeous twin boys. But they were thankful, incredibly thankful.

The twins had brown hair, and gorgeous green eyes. They had Kendall's ears and Logan's nose. They also had cute little dimples both of their daddies had too, in their little chubby cheeks. They were a perfect mix of the two parents, they were absolutely adorable, and probably the sweetest babies ever.

Kendall and Logan had been together for 6 months when they first had sex. They both had wanted it ever since they started dating, but whenever they wanted to make love, something or someone unintentionally kept them from doing so. Kendall and Logan decided to take the matter into own hands, and booked a last minute vacation for just the two of them. Their flight left the next day. Before they even could say 'Love making' the two were at their destination: A gorgeous hotel practically _on_ the beach in Spain.

They had walked into their hotel room, instantly dropping their bags once they were inside. Kendall quickly locked the door before they both started to undress themselves while walking towards the double bed which was placed in front of a big window.

They didn't bother to close the curtains, they were on the 14th floor anyway, no one would be able to see them. Once all their clothes were off, Kendall pushed Logan onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Lips met, and so did their dicks. They got each other in the mood, teasing, grinding, kissing, licking and biting until they both were rock hard, and couldn't take it anymore.

Within seconds Kendall was inside Logan and made sweet, passionate love to him.

They had made love multiple times that vacation, sometimes even multiple times a day, and when they were back home, they made sure to, at least once a week, be able to make love.

And apparently in worked.

6 months later, Logan had been very sick for almost 3 months already, so they decided to go to the doctor, who had told them that Logan was 5 months pregnant. 5 months already.

They were shocked, but also incredibly happy. What they thought was impossible, just happened.

The next week they had an appointment to make an ultrasound.

They both cried when they found out they were having twins. They had both always wanted a family with at least two children, and now they were going to have it. If everything goes according to plan of course.

Which it did.

Keagan Schmidt -Henderson born on the 25th of May, 23:15.

Lucas Schmidt -Henderson born on the 25th of May, 23:26.

Two little miracles, born two months early.

Giving birth to twins early is absolutely normal, and luckily both twins had 10 little fingers and 10 little toes, and were both 100% healthy.

Kendall and Logan didn't want to know the gender of the twins before they were born, so they had picked out both boy and girl names. If they were girls, they would be named Kasey and Laila, if they were one boy and one girl, they would be named Keagan and Laila, and if they were boys, which they were, their names would be Keagan and Lucas.

The only family members of the boys in the room were both of their moms. There were at least 5 doctors in that small room, which meant that more family members and/or friends wouldn't fit.

The 2 boys and their moms had cried when the doctor told them the little boys were healthy. Kendall and Logan kissed each other passionately, while the moms hugged each other tightly. The moms then took turns in congratulating Kendall and Logan, both wishing them good luck, and saying they would help whenever they needed help.

They had an amazing family.

Kendall got in the hospital bed with Logan, before the doctor laid one boy on Kendall's chest, and the other one on Logan's chest.

They looked at their little babies, touching their little faces and fingers, not really believing this was real.

"This is Keagan." Kendall whispered at Logan. "Right?" He added shyly.

Logan smiled and nodded. "Yes. You can tell by the mole he has on his right cheek. Mole on cheek is Keagan. No mole on cheek is Lucas."

Kendall nodded and smiled.

"They're gorgeous." Kendall's mom said.

Everyone agreed, because they absolutely were gorgeous.

Other family members and friend carefully started to appear in the room, all wanted to see them. They complimented Logan, in doing a great job with putting these miracles on the world, and they complimented both of the boys for making such gorgeous boys, which made them both laugh. They also wished them luck, and say that if they needed help, they would help, just like their mothers.

One week later the twins were allowed to go home, where a beautiful room, filled with everything they would need, was waiting for them.

For the first few weeks the two daddies would lay in bed with their two miracles, just enjoying their little, perfect family. But after those weeks, they started to do more and more things, always making sure the twins were save, of course, while trying to learn them little things.

* * *

Kendall and Logan were sitting on the couch, each holding one of their eight-and-a-half months old twin boys. Kendall was holding the smaller one, which also was the youngest twin, Lucas. Which meant that Logan was holding the bigger and older one, Keagan.

The eight-and-a-half year old twins had been mimicking and mumbling things in 'baby-language' or little things Kendall and Logan would always say to them, but they never really say a 'real' word. Kendall and Logan tried to get them to say 'Dada' today, which couldn't be that hard, right?

"Say Dada." Kendall said in a cute voice as he carefully touched Lucas' little nose. "Say Dada for us."

The little boy in Kendall's arms just laughed at the faces Kendall was making while he said it.

"Can you say Dada for me, Keagey?" Logan asked Keagan. Keagan did the same as Lucas: Just looking at his crazy daddy and the crazy faces he pulled while giggling cutely.

Kendall looked at Logan, making eye contact. "I bet Lucas will say it first."

"No way, Keagan will!"

"It's on." Kendall said half laughing.

Kendall looked at Lucas again. "Lucey, can you say Dada? Say Dada."

Lucas just giggled again. "No Dada?" Kendall pouted exaggeratedly which caused Lucas to only giggle more.

"You're pathetic." Logan chuckled.

"Show me how you do it then, Mr. 'You're Pathetic'."

"Watch and learn, _Schmidt_."

"_Oehhh_, last name using, dangerous." Kendall said, stretching the 'A' of 'Dangerous'.

Logan stuck his tongue out to Kendall, making both of them laugh.

Just before Logan turned his head back, Kendall said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They leaned in, carefully for the little twins of course, and sweetly kissed each other.

"Now show me." Kendall said after he pulled away.

"You ready?"

"Just do it." Kendall said as he rolled his eyes.

Logan turned his head back to the little boy in his hands, Kendall watching everything Logan did, curious if Logan would be able to get Keagan to say 'Dada'.

"Dada. Say Dada. Be a big boy for your daddies and say Dada." Logan said in the cutest voice ever as he wiggled his head from side to side.

Little Keagan raised one of his little hands and touched Logan's cheek while giggling hysterically.

Kendall chuckled. "This is adorable, but I still haven't heard him say it."

"Just wait." Logan said, turning his head to Kendall for a second, before turning it back. "Da-da. Can you say Da-da for us?"

"_Taaaa._" Little Keagan squealed before laughed cutely again.

"Almost!" Logan said enthusiastically.

"Yeah almost. Watch and see how Lucas is gonna say it right now." Kendall looked down at the little boy in his arms to find him staring at his face. Kendall chuckled for a second before saying in a sweet baby voice, "Can you say Dada?"

Once again, the little boy just giggled.

"Maybe if we try at the same time?" Logan asked.

"You mean asking them to say Dada at the same time?"

"Yeah."

"You think it'll work?"

"I don't know." Logan said. "We can at least try, right?"

"Yeah, okay. What do we say?"

"Just 'Can you say Dada', I think."

"Okay." Kendall smiled.

They both broke the eye contact and looked at the little boys in their arms.

"3, 2,1.." Logan whispered. "Go!"

"Can you say Dada?" Both Kendall and Logan said.

"_Daaa._" Came out of Lucas' mouth.

"Almooooost. Again, Logan!" Kendall ordered.

"Can you say Dada?" They said in unison again.

"_Daaadeh_." This time it was Keagan.

"One more time and they'll say it!" Kendall squeaked. "Ask it again, ready?"

"Mm-hmm." Logan hummed.

"Now." Kendall said, before saying, "Can you say Dada?" again, at the same time as Logan.

"_Daaaada._" Both twin boys said at the same time while flailing their little arms around. After they said it, they giggled cutely again.

"They said it at the same time!" Logan squealed.

"Good boy!" Kendall said to the little Lucas in his arms. "And you too!" He added, leaning over to Keagan, softly raising his hand to move his index finger over his little nose.

"They're so adorable." Kendall said to Logan.

"They are." Logan sighed deeply.

"I can't wait to see their first steps, their first teeth, their first everything. I can't wait to see them grow up."

"Me neither, but I don't want it to go too fast either. Before we know it they're 18 and moving out."

"_Shhhht._ Don't say that." After a little silence Kendall added, "Let's go lay down on bed with them."

"Okay."

They both stood up and walked to their bedroom in silence. They laid the twins down in the middle of the bed and both laid down, each on another side of the twins.

"I'm so happy with my little family." Logan said.

"Me too. I love you all so much."

"I love you, and them, too. You three boys are my world."

Kendall carefully leaned over the twins, towards Logan and pecked his lips. Logan had other ideas though, and tried to deepen the kiss by running his tongue over Kendall's lower lip. Kendall opened his mouth and let Logan push his tongue inside.

Their tongues moved together for a few seconds, before they both pulled away.

They smiled at each other before they laid down on their sides, elbows on the mattress, heads on their hands, so they could see their sons and each other. The little boys were touching each other's faces and hair, while they smiled and giggled at each other. It made Kendall and Logan the two happiest people on earth.

They laid there for the rest of the day, just enjoying their little eight-and-a-half months old miracles, and it was just all they need.

**...**

**Okay, I have no idea about babies, and when they start talking, so I'm sorry if 8.5 months is too early.  
But yeahhhh, there's the P.  
I actually didn't think I would be able the update something today, because it's my birthday, YAY!, but, I actually made some time, and decided this would be my birthday present from me, for you all, because you're all awesome.  
**

**I hope you liked this. Oh! I actually didn't know what to write for the P, so I asked on Tumblr, and someone, I'm so sorry, I don't remember who you are, SORRY, suggested to make it 'parents', so thanks! :D **

**Like I said, I hope you liked this, please review and let me know what you think. **


	17. Q Quote

**Quote. -T-** _First two written on the 8th of March. The other three written on the 11th of March. _

"_Who makes you laugh most on the show?" Logan said, reading the question off of a card._

"_Uh.. oh man." Kendall sighed. "I gotta be honest.."_

_Logan had a laugh-fit. "Thank you! I know! You... thank you!"_

_Kendall chuckled at Logan,and then smiled while saying, "James." _

"_Ja-James.. ma-makes you.. laugh the most."_

"_Yep."_

"_Okay, next question." Logan said playfully-mad as he threw the card with the question on it away._

"_Well, it's because dude, you know.." Kendall tried to explain._

"_It's fine, I don't wanna talk about it, let's just keep on going." Logan said, still 'mad'_

"_Sorry, I didn't think you would get so offended."_

"_It's fine, it's fine." Logan said before smiling a crooked smile and licking his lips._

"_It's the character on the show." Kendall explained again._

"_Right, I get it." Logan smiled._

Kendall then got serious. "You know you make me laugh all the time in real life, right?"

"Yup."

"You are my favourite and the most hilarious guy ever."

"You are too. I don't know if you noticed, but I almost said 'You make me laugh the most too' unconsciously in my laugh-fit, but I was just in time to stop myself from saying it."

"I didn't notice."

"I'm telling you now then: You make me laugh the most too."

"Thank you." Kendall smiled widely at his secret boyfriend.

* * *

"_What's your best or worst date ever?" Logan asked._

"_Uhh.." _

"_Go for the worst!" Logan said and then quietly added, "You've had a lot of those."_

"_Worst is easy. I.. I went.. I attempted to go to a date.. to a movie, and then.. I was in the movie with this girl, and she's like: 'I'll be right back, I'm gonna go to the bathroom' and then.. never came back."_

"_That is, that is just a mean thing to do."_

"_It made me feel special."_

"_I would have never done that!" Logan said, half-laughing._

Kendall smirked. "Then what would you have done, hmm?"

Logan made eye contact with Kendall, and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Kendall whisper-asked.

Logan carefully nodded his head to the cameras, not leaving Kendall's eyes with his own.

Kendall looked at what Logan was gesturing to. "Oh, I get it." He turned back and made eye contact again. "I still wanna know though."

"Uhh." Logan said awkwardly. "Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Alright then, I'm not gonna say much, but I will say that I would've rocked your night."

Kendall eyes widened. "Damn, I wish I had asked you out instead!"

Logan leaned forward and whispered into Kendall's ear, "We will go to the movies soon, and I will rock your night, baby."

* * *

"_What do you look for in a girl?"_

"_What do I look for in a girl." Logan repeated._

"_Yeah."_

"_Lots of things.."_

"_Tell me, Logan." Kendall said teasingly._

"_Uhm, somebody that-that I can trust."_

"_Mainly you should tell them, because.." Kendall said pointing toward the camera._

"_Really?" Logan smiled at Kendall. "Okay.."_

"_This might be..." Kendall said as he wiggled his hands from Logan to the camera and back again._

_Logan looked at the camera. "Somebody that I can trust, that's always a huge part of what, uh.." He looked at Kendall quickly. "..I look for in a girl. Uhm, a good smile and a good laugh." Logan looked at Kendall while he said that. _

"_I think you guys should totally go out." Kendall said, ignoring Logan's gaze as he looked from Logan to the camera looking way too amused. _

"_What?"_

"_You and.." He pointed towards the camera. _

"_Okay, yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's take it slow. Let's take it slow." Logan raised his eyebrows and raised he card with next card on it as he quickly said, "And on to the next question!" _

"No, no, no!" Kendall said.

"What?" Logan asked confused, moving his hands -and the question- back down.

"You trust me right?" Kendall asked.

"Of course I do."

"And I have an amazing smile and laugh."

"Yes, true. What are you trying to say?"

"That I have everything of what you look for in a girl."

"Well duh." Logan laughed.

"What's 'Well duh' about that?"

"I'm not attracted to girls, smartass, I just said all the things that attracted me to you, since you are my... mine."

"Ah, okay."

Logan chuckled. "You're such a dork sometimes."

* * *

"_What do you think of seeing us on the billboards, especially on sunset in the heart of Hollywood."_

_Both of the boys started to laugh._

"_Ah, good times." Logan smiled._

"_Well, all I know is that there's one billboard that is directly down the street from my house and every time I come into Hollywood, I-I have to drive by it."_

"_Yeah."_

"_And it's kinda.. very interesting. You know, I mean, you have the sunroof open and you're like.. Hmm, ahh." Kendall said while raised one of his hands as if he was holding the steering wheel of his car, and the other hand pointed up, as if he was pointing towards the 'billboard through his sunroof'._

"_I feel like I see you guys far too often, I'm like 'Oh, them again'." Logan said while he was 'steering' his car._

_Kendall chuckled. "Those guys."_

"_Those guys.. up there." Logan said in a shaky voice while he smiled._

"_That's really cool. I mean it's like we're privileged to have bill boards up there. And I hope there will be more everywhere."_

"_Yeah." _

"_Not just on sunset. Very cool."_

"_Yeah." Logan agreed._

"The more billboards the more fun we can have." Kendall smirked.

Logan chuckled. "Freak.'

"You are too."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You have to admit." Kendall started. "That one night, in the middle of the night, sitting against the wall all cuddled up while looking at ourselves on that billboard was fun."

"Yeah, it was cute." Logan smiled before he added, "The sex we had after wasn't so cute though."

"Hey! You are just really hot in that picture, okay. I can't help but get a boner while I sat there with you, looking at ourselves, talking dirty while there were still a few people walking around!"

"You were the one thrusting into me so roughly."

"Because you screamed for me to go harder and faster." Kendall squeaked.

Logan laughed. "Okay, okay. Let's just say I had a small problem too."

* * *

"_Logan."_

"_Ayoo."_

"_Now this is the question that everyone wants to know." Kendall said as he smiled, while Logan was nodding his head carefully and ended with a small smile. And that all while having eye contact. _

_Kendall paused to add a little bit of tension, but then asked, "Do you like pickles?"_

"_I do like pickles, a lot." Logan whispered, pausing shortly in between every word as he nodded again with every word, while looking at Kendall with a smirk-ish look on his face. _

_Kendall had a smile on his face, and looked from Logan to the camera after Logan had said that and said, "There we go."_

"_Alright." Logan said, making Kendall laugh adorably, and he self had a big smile on his face too as he said, "That's a very, random question!" _

"It was.. kinda. But you know that some people could take this another way too, right?" Kendall asked.

"How?"

"You know.."

"No I don't." Logan said confused.

"Pickle.. dick.. you know." Kendall explained.

"Oh hmmm.. I don't think much people will see it that way."

"But some might." Kendall said.

"Ah well, the whole world is allowed to know that I like pickles. Especially _your_ pickle, _Schmidty_."

Kendall started to laugh loudly.

"You're fucking crazy. But yeah.. right back at ya."

Logan chuckled. "I love how in the beginning of this interview we were still kind of picking our words wisely, so that they," Logan pointed at the cameras and the people around it. "wouldn't find out about us.. but now we're talking like this."

Kendall chuckled. "But I'm sure they will cut all the 'inappropriate' bits out, as long as we promise them that they can be the one's who publish our story whenever we decide to come out." Kendall turned to all the people. "Right guys?"

"It's a deal." One of the men smiled.

"Great." Kendall smiled at the man before turning back to Logan. "See."

"Since they will cut things out.. I am able to kiss you now.. right?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded, which caused Logan to smile and lean forward. Their lips met in a cute, loving quick peck.

This was their favourite interview ever.

...

**I only have 4 finished stories left for ABC. So I really need to hurry the fuck up and get those last few stories finished. But uggh.. I just don't feel like writing anymore. I'm so sorry guys. I'll try though. I will try my hardest but I'm not promising anything.**

**I hope you enjoyed the Q. Talking about that.. I don't know if 'Quote' really fits this story, but I hope no one really minds that. :) So.. this really is just basically my thoughts every time I see this 'interview' thingy. It's just the best thing in the world. :P **

**Please review and let me know what you think! :D **


End file.
